Viviane and the Power of Shazam!
by Superboy-Prime the Eva Pilot
Summary: A story set in the DCU about an angel who befriends Billy Batson and together they help save the city while growing closer to each other. Fans of either magical girl animes and standard superhero stories will enjoy this one.
1. Chapter 1

_Viviane and the Power of Shazam!_

_Chapter 1_

Viviane woke up early in the morning. Like other people, she wasn't a morning person. She rubbed the morning out of her eyes and went to her bathroom. The floor was cold and she shivered when her feet touched it. She sighed and looked in the mirror. Her large, long, wavy blonde hair was frizzled out in many directions. There were heavy dark lines under her eyes, signature of a bad night's rest. She sighed again and brushed her hair.

After several minutes, Viviane came down from the bathroom and into the living room. There, a woman no older than thirty-one, turned around and greeted her.

"Good morning, sunshine." the woman said.

"You know how I feel about the sun, Lisa." said Viviane.

"Go sit down. I'll make you so breakfast."

"No thanks, Lisa. I'm not really hungry."

"That wasn't a request, Viviane."

Viviane nodded and sat down. Normally, she'd argue with her, but it was too early in the morning. Today, she would be starting school for the first time. Lisa ordered her to attend school on the basis that she could "act more like the kids here." She didn't see the point, thought she had been living here for about a year.

"Lisa, why do I have to?" she asked her "I already know everything I need to know!"

"You are going because you can't stay here forever. You need to go out and make friends. Besides, you aren't that smart." said Lisa with a smirk.

Viviane stuck her tongue out at her. She knew that Lisa only wanted the best for her. Grabbing her backpack and giving a hug, Viviane ran outside and down the road.

"Out of all the places Lisa had to pick, she chose Indiana!" said Viviane, looking down and shivering a bit. She was only bright blue jeans, a light blue polo shirt and a baby blue sweater. Viviane wore blue because others said it complemented her bright blues eyes well.

"Why couldn't I just teleport there? That could've taken only a few seconds! Stupid makin' me more like the Earth kids." she complained.

Normally, any kid making remarks like this would be branded as crazy, but in Viviane Kaylin De Milo's case, it was all too true. Unlike many who lived on Earth, Viviane came from the Moon. In fact, she was part of a race of Angels that lived on the Moon. These angels had once lived on Earth, but history notes it that they moved there a long time ago. The angels looked like humans, but with a set of white wings attached to their backs. Normally, hiding your wings is a sign of shame, but since no one on Earth really knows about them, it's a good time to hide them. The Moon Angels were also good spellcasters (which could explain how they hide their wings in their backs, especially in Viviane's case) and used magic in their daily lives. To go along with this, they also have an inner sort of life force power projectiles. When it comes to battle, the Moon Angels are really good at distance attacks. But to add more to Viviane's misery is her situation.

"Whoa!!!" yelled Viviane. She nearly tripped on a rock.

She was a not only a Moon Angel, but High Rank angel. More specifically, she was Princess Viviane of the Moon Angels. Viviane sighed as she reminded herself of this fact. Everything would have been okay if it wasn't for her nasty parents, King Justin and Queen Jessica. As with every royal family, the offspring are rushed into an arranged marriage. Of course, they didn't take into account of Viviane's feeling and arranged her to marry a much older, ruthless suitor. Because of this, Lisa and Viviane ran away about a year ago to the least likely spot they'd be found: Earth.

"It could've been worse." she said, reminding her of her suitor. She got to the bus stop to take her to school and waited. She kept her head down, trying to hide the nervousness in her eyes. The bus rolled by and she got on. Viviane sat in the back and laid her backpack next to her. Seeing only four other people on the bus, she opened up her hand. A small energy ball appeared on her palm and played with it. Her energy manipulation was advanced, thanks to early training. One passenger looked at her and looked back forward. Viviane shrugged it off and closed her hand. She knew that she wasn't the only one with powers in this world. There were thousands of people with different powers on this planet, more flamboyant than others. She even laughed at some she had seen on the television. Viviane smiled some, remembering some of the green ones and blues ones and looked out the window.

The bus had stopped outside some tall buildings. In the distance, huge skyscrapers were visible and smaller buildings placed around it were clearer. The whole city looked as if it was stuck in the 1950's. The air was clean and traffic was at a minimum. But besides these conveniences, the city was still a major American city.

"Next stop, downtown Fawcett!" yelled the bus driver. _Fawcett City, what a name, _She thought_ It sounds like a bad comic book or something. _Viviane got out of the bus and walked down the street. Soon enough, Fawcett City High School loomed in front of her. Kids were already rushing in as the bell rang. Viviane sighed and walked in. It was the middle of football season and spirit banners were everywhere.

"Earth kids sure do like to compete with each other." she said as she walked into the school office.

"May I help you?" asked the woman at the counter. She appeared to be quite young, but with many years in education.

"Yes, I'm new here. My name is Viviane De Milo."

"Welcome, Viviane. I'm Mrs. Wack. Hang on as I get you your classes up." said the teacher. Viviane looked around and sighed. She didn't want to be here. She'd rather be at home reading a book instead. A feeling of tears bubbling up as the door behind her suddenly burst open. A boy in red and blue walked in.

"I'm not late! The show ran over! It's not my fault!" he yelled. Another teacher frowned at him.

"Billy Batson! Please, can't you ever grow up?" she asked.

He smiled and sat down. "Maybe one of these days."


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Viviane looked at Billy with content eyes and then turned away. Billy glanced at her and disappeared into a counselor's office. Mrs. Wack gave her the classes that she would be taking.

"Do you know where you're going?" she asked.

"Um, no. I don't." Viviane answered.

"Well…I have an idea. Billy!"

Billy appeared out of the office and stood front and center. "Yes, Mrs. Wack?"

"This is Viviane De Milo. She's new here and needs somebody to guide her around."

Billy looked at Viviane and then back at the teacher. "And that somebody is gonna be me, right?" he said with a small smile. Mrs. Wack nodded and went away. "Alright, let's go."

They walked slowly down the hall with Viviane admiring the walls and Billy admiring her transcript.

"De Milo? Is that Italian?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh, excuse me, I was just looking around." she said with nervousness in her voice.

"Yeah, it's the middle of school spirit month. It gets crazy. Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't even introduce myself. Name's Billy Batson." he said, holding out his hand.

She took it and said, "Oh, hello Billy. I am Viviane Kaylin De Milo. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise, Viviane. What school did you come from?" he asked.

"Oh…I was, uh, home schooled." she said. Billy noticed her shyness as when she wasn't looking directly into his eyes or at his face at all.

"Home schooled? That must be interesting. But you don't get out much, I guess," he answered. Viviane nodded and detected his shyness when he fumbled his fingers around. The two got to her classroom.

"Well, here we are. Algebra. Hope you have fun here, Viviane. Look me up at lunch if you want. See you." he said handing her back her transcript. She nodded and went into the class as he went to his own.

The bell rang to go to lunch after two classes later. Viviane was pushed and shoved by the hordes of teenagers trying to get to the lunch lines first. Keeping a low profile, she went to the cafeteria and looked around. _These people eat the nastiest foods!_ She thought _And they don't even care! _Sighing, she walked between the rows of tables and trash bins.

"Hey, Viviane!" she heard a familiar voice cry. She looked over and saw the familiar red shirt and blue jeans that had talked to her earlier in the day. Billy was waving her over with a smirk on his face. She made her way over there rather quickly and sat next to Billy.

"Hi." she said.

"Hi." he answered back.

His companions, a younger boy wearing blue and a girl who looked exactly like Billy, each nodded towards her.

"Oh, Viviane, this is Mary and Freddy" he introduced them "Mary, Freddy, this is Viviane."

"Hi there." she said cheerfully.

"Hello." they both said.

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes. Billy then broke the silence by saying, "So…Viviane…how old are you?"

"I am, um, sixteen." she said.

"So am I. Actually, me and Mary over here are sixteen, isn't that right?" Billy said, nodding to Mary. She nodded and looked back. Freddy just gave a slight smirk.

"Um, I don't mean to be rude," said Viviane "But are you two, like, boyfriend and girlfriend?" Billy laughed and Mary's eyes widened.

"No, this loser isn't my boyfriend!" Mary suddenly exclaimed.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Did you two just break up?" Viviane asked again.

"No…don't worry, we get that a lot. Mary is my twin sister." said Billy.

"Oh, dear me! I had no idea!"

"It's ok. Besides, Freddy wants to have that idea." Freddy opened his mouth to tell him off but just at that moment, the bell rang and everyone scattered. Freddy and Mary said their goodbyes and left.

"What class do you have now?" asked Billy.

"Oh! I, uh, have, History in E3."

"Oh nice. Do you know where it is?"

"Um, yes. Yes, thank you."

"See you then." Billy then waved her goodbye and left.

Finally, school let out after a few hours. Viviane walked out of the school with her head hung low. Like all first days of school, this one sucked. She just wanted to get out of this city as soon as possible and go home to her belongings. With her arms crossed and head still down, she was about to step into the street and onto oncoming traffic, until an arm shot out and pulled her back onto the sidewalk.

"Watch out, Viviane! Always look both ways." Billy Batson slightly joked. Viviane's heart was racing as she looked back up into Billy's blue eyes. Eyes just like hers…she didn't that humans would have those kind of eyes…

"Oh, dear! Forgive me, Billy! I wasn't paying attention," she apologized to him.

"Hey, don't worry. It happens," he said back to her "Going home?"

"Yeah…I guess so…"

"Right now?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I just thought you'd like to take a walk around. But since you're going-

"I'd love to!" Viviane found herself yelling out. Billy looked surprised and smiled some. Leaving the school behind, they walked towards downtown Fawcett.

"Got any family?" asked Billy.

"Just my guardian, Lisa. She's all I have on this planet." Viviane answered, realizing just how much she missed her now, even though it had been six hours since she had last talked to her.

"You're speaking like an alien." joked Billy.

Viviane laughed nervously. "Yeah."

She followed Billy and talked with him about the city and how long he's lived there. Although, he did had a lot of trouble getting his words out. Viviane chalked it up to nervousness, since she did the same thing.

"Do your parents normally let you walk around with a girl?" asked Viviane. Billy looked away.

"Um, I don't have parents. They died when I was little."

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"No, it's fine. You were going to know sooner or later. But we-,"

Suddenly, a huge explosion rocked downtown. Out of the smoke stepped a giant robot about five stories tall with a glass dome on the top. The robot didn't have "hands" to speak of, but it had drills to apparently dig up whatever the pilot wanted to dig up. Its huge feet crushed cars as if they were twigs. Maybe if it was the city or just lucky timing, but the police were on the scene rather quickly. They fired their weapons to no avail and they too suffered the consequences. People ran and screamed for their lives as the robot drilled into the ground in front of a large building. Viviane, from her vantage point, could see that the pilot was a small, bald man with unusually thick glasses and a rather large head. The whole time the man was grinning as asphalt and rock were being shredded by his maniacal machine. Viviane spun around and said, "Billy, what's going o-?" The boy was nowhere to be found.

"Billy???" she asked. The crunching of metal drove her attention back to the robot. She was extremely close to the drill site now. It was then that she decided to take action. There were a minimum of people now and those who were there were too busy with the robot. She sighed and spread out her wings.

Viviane took to the sky and floated over the robot. Feeling her Angel prowess in her, she fired an energy bolt at the metal behemoth. The attack only left a small dent in the robot. The pilot then quit the drilling and removal of a steel box and turned its attention to Viviane. The man in the dome smiled and shot a missile at the angel, who dodged it with great ease. Smiling even harder now, he shot a barrage of missiles at the flying angel.

"Oh dear…!" she said as the she dodged the first few. Then, out of nowhere, one of the missiles exploded behind her. The blast knocked her out of the air and towards the ground. As she fell, she saw the man laughing evilly as a second blast exploded right next to her, sending her flying. Viviane fluttered in and out of consciousness as she hurtled towards a nearby skyscraper. She waited for the glass to rip her to pieces when, suddenly, she stopped. An arm was felt across her midsection; very muscular arm to be exact. Her vision was still blurry but she made out the outline of her rescuer. He was wearing the most ridiculous jumpsuit…

"Are you okay, ma'am?" the man asked.

"Y-um-yeah…I think…" said Viviane. She was speechless as he looked up into the square face of his and into…into…the most familiar blue eyes…

"Don't worry. I'll handle this." he said. He floated down as Viviane suddenly remembered the situation. She was gently laid on the sidewalk as the man waved her away.

_For an Earth man…he's pretty cute. But why did he have to wear such attire? I mean, red spandex? _

She then noticed the cape that was two sizes too small, even for a superhero's standard. The yellow sash around his waist was just stupid but then she noticed the large, golden lightning bolt insignia sprawled triumphantly across his chest. A symbol that proves somebody's power even before a fight. But his most important feature was his face. Just a moment ago, his was smiling brightly and warmly at her. His expression now was of anticipation and duty. He flew up above the robot and crossed his arms. The machine seized what it was doing and turned around, looking up at the floating man. The pilot in the cockpit cursed something inaudible at the man. He flung the drill hand at him in a wide arc. The man caught the drill in his hands and stopped the spinning motion. A loud pop came out and smoke came from the drill, which now hung by a single wire. The flying man smiled and smashed in the glass dome which surrounded the pilot. He then picked him by his collar and held him up.

"Curses! Foiled again!" said the bald man.

"Doctor Sivana! Don't you know that in Fawcett City, crime doesn't pay?"

"I'll get you back, you Big Red Cheese!!"

"Whatever, dude." The man gave him up to the police.

"Thanks a lot, Captain Marvel!" yelled one of the officers as the red suited flyer made his departure.

An awed Viviane looked up, watching him fly away.

"Captain Marvel…" she said as she smiled a bit. Viviane looked around, saw that no one was around and then quickly teleported away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Viviane entered her home as she had left it early that morning: Head hung low with a sad expression on her face. She slammed the door and dropped her backpack on the ground next to the telephone. Ignoring her caretaker Lisa with a simple "Hmph!" she went upstairs to her room and laid across her bed. Viviane let out a sad sigh as Lisa entered the room.

"Bad day, honey?" she said. Viviane shrugged. "Mind telling me about it?" Viviane shook her head. Lisa reached over and touched her shoulder, feeling a slight tear there.

"What's this?"

"Missile explosion,"

"Missile explosion??"

"That's right. A missile explosion."

Lisa arched an eyebrow and sighed. Viviane just lay motionless, except for her breathing.

"Ok, if you're going to be sarcastic, at least let me know," said Lisa.

"School was okay if you must know, Lisa. A giant robot attacked the city and I tried to stop it," Viviane explained to her.

"What?? Are you okay, Vivi?" asked a concerned Lisa.

"Yes, Lisa, I just got a little roughed up,"

"Well, that's good to hear."

Viviane flipped over and looked into her guardian's darker blue eyes.

"Hey, Lisa, have you ever heard of a man named Captain Marvel?" asked Viviane.

"Well, sure! We do live close to Fawcett City, dear," answered Lisa.

"Then how come I've never heard of him?"

"You never really like to watch television or listen to the radio, honey. All you do is stay up in your room and read your romance novels."

Viviane sat Indian style on her bed and smiled slightly. Lisa smiled the same way back.

"He saved me today. He also stopped the robot and gave the evil man to the police,"

"Did he now?"

"Yeah. He showed up after-"Viviane stopped and hung her head low.

"Billy! Where did he go? He wasn't there to see him. Maybe it was good that he wasn't there. That way he couldn't have seen my wings,"

"Oh? Who's this 'Billy' person that you're talking about?" said an interested Lisa.

"He's…just some boy I met at school," Viviane said looking away.

"Looks like you had a busy day, Viviane," said Lisa, getting up from her bed "Dinner will be ready soon." Viviane plopped from her bed and went to her window. The sun was setting and the Moon was visible from her vantage point. She began naming the various mountain ranges and seas on the surface. She did this until dinner time as she thought she heard thunder in the distance.

The next day started out as yesterday did, with all the dullness you can get. Viviane ate her breakfast, said bye to Lisa and went to school. She immediately looked for Billy, who she found drinking at a water fountain.

"You certainly were scared when that robot attacked yesterday." said the angel. Billy looked up from the fountain, water covered his chin.

"Oh, uh, yes, I ran for cover," he blurted out.

"And you also left me behind." Billy gulped and looked down.

"I'm sorry. I was just really scared," he said.

"It's okay. I ran too. I was just also concerned for you." Billy smiled a bit. Viviane smiled back and beckoned him to walk her to class.

"That's a record. We've only known each other for a few hours," laughed Billy.

"I get concerned for everyone, Billy," said Viviane.

"Yeah…me too," he replied. They got to her class and waited outside for a bit. "Are you a big fan of Captain Marvel, Billy?" asked Viviane.

"Are you kidding? I'm his number one guy!" he replied with a big smile.

"Really?" she asked.

"I do the Captain Marvel report every morning on WHIZ Radio. That's the reason I'm always late to school,"

"You do radio? That's nice. I'll have to listen to it one of these days. But this Captain Marvel guy, can you tell me about him?"

"Well, sure. He showed up about a year ago and saved the day basically." said Billy, bending over to tie his shoes.

"So he's one of these superheroes?"

"Yeah. Man, where have you been? Mars?"

"Um, heh, close enough," said Viviane "Well, I'll go in then. See you later, Billy." Billy waved bye and went to his classroom.

After school, Viviane again caught up with Billy. This time, she was a bit more cheerful, as her mind was on that man who had saved her.

"Hey, Billy,"

"Yeah, Viviane?"

"Have you ever talked to Captain Marvel?"

"Um, well, once or twice,"

"Wow, really? How'd you do it?"

"Well…you can see that he's saved me. Why are you so interested in him all of a sudden?" Viviane looked away and smiled a bit.

"I just never really been, well, saved by someone so powerful." she said.

"Oh boy, don't tell me you're in love with him…are you?" asked Billy. She blushed a bit. "No! Well, I mean, you can call it a crush, I guess."

"You wouldn't be the first girl who's said that, Viviane. All the girls that I know have their crushes with him in one way or another," said Billy.

"It wouldn't hurt to know one more." Viviane said with a small giggle. They walked around like before, only this time avoiding the cleanup site from where Captain Marvel had fought Doctor Sivana's giant machine. Viviane admired how clean and calm the city was. She saw how Billy really liked the city from the way he talked about it. But there was something in this boy that was more than a regular boy. It was a skill that resided in her heart. She could feel his pure soul as easily as she could see him in front of her.

_Billy Batson…this boy…what's his deal…? _thought Viviane _Or is it just me? He's really nice…so far…Mom always told me that humans are not to be trusted…_

"Viviane?" asked Billy. Viviane snapped back to reality.

"Y-yes, Billy?" she responded.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Billy held out his hand. Viviane looked at it for a second, and then gave him her hand. He smiled to her and she smiled back as well, with a hint of blush too small for him to notice. The sun started to set on the city and Viviane noticed the crescent Moon above the skyline.

"Oh dear me, Billy! I must go!" said Viviane with impatience.

"Oh, really? Well, then see you later," said Billy.

"Bye!" she yelled from down the street as she ran out of sight. Billy smiled and sat on the street corner.

"She looked nice with wings," said Billy to himself, remembering the day before "I wonder if I should tell her my secret…"

The palace where the Moon Angels' royal family resided was the largest structure inside the Moon, aside from the temples where the Angels worshipped their deities. The inside was generally plain and old, having been there for quite some time. Portraits of past rulers lined the walls of the Royal Chamber, where the king and queen of the Moon Angel race sat upon their thrones. Next to those was a smaller throne meant for the princess who, at the moment, was not available. Right now, the chamber was empty except for the current queen, Queen Jessica De Milo and the scruffy looking man about the age of twenty-five. He was leaning against the king's throne with his arms crossed, looking up at the portraits. His hair was short, but unruly and he had a long battle scar across his left cheek. He had a look of impatience on his face. Queen Jessica, on the other hand, was completely calm and even had a small smirk on her face. She gently strolled across the hall to her throne, her queenly dress bouncing slightly as she did. She turned and looked at the man.

"She's not here, Nathan," said the queen.

"You promised me her, Jessica." he said back.

Nathaniel Benjamin Wright, unlike Jessica, was not an angel. He was one of many alien species that strongly resembled humans, but were related more to Moon Angels in terms of powers. Like all leaders of his race, he was a strong and terrible warrior. He decimated planets and other races all while defeating opponents to his throne. He loved fighting and was easily angered, like many despots that we all know. Long ago, back when his father still ruled, Nathan was arranged to be married with the baby Princess Viviane, and that's where all of this craziness started. But he only knew one thing on his mind: he was going to marry the angel princess.

"I know I did. But it's not my fault that she escaped," said Jessica.

"You're lucky that I'm not mad, Jessie. I'm actually kind of excited to be searching her out. It presents some sort of challenge for me," said Nathan, smirking a bit.

"If you want, you might want to check out Earth first. It's the most probable place to go,"

"Earth?"

"Yes, Earth. It's the big blue one that you saw coming here,"

"Oh, right. Well, then, Jessie, I'll check if she's there." Nathan said as he turned to leave. He headed towards the chamber entrance. "Oh and Jessie, for your sake, you better be damn sure that she's there."

Jessie turned away and rolled her eyes. She then smirked even harder, knowing that soon he'd collect Viviane and bring her back to the Moon.

A few days after the battle with Doctor Sivana, Billy and Viviane have grown to be very good friends. Rumor even grew that they were something of an item, but both dismissed the rumor, saying that they didn't want any relationships at the moment. Sometimes they were spotted holding hands and giving hugs to one another. Billy and Viviane dismissed this too and that would be the end of it since everyone else does it, but with Viviane's cheerfulness and Billy's knowledge of her powers, who knew? Only both of them knew deep down in their young, innocent hearts. It wouldn't be until the following week that would reveal their true feelings for one another.

"…and that pretty much summarizes when Captain Marvel first encountered Doctor Sivana," said Billy, who was sitting with Viviane at a table during snack time.

"Wow, that must've been dangerous," said Viviane.

"Probably. I watched the whole thing from a street corner. It was very exciting," said Billy.

"Ah. Um, Billy, can I ask you something?"

"Sure,"

"Okay, um, are there many people with powers on this planet?"

"There goes that alien talk again,"

"Sorry. I mean, are there?"

"Well, sure. There are thousands of super-powered people in this world. Captain Marvel is just one of many," responded Billy.

"Would it be weird if you had one as a friend?" asked Viviane.

"No, not really. Why? Are you a metahuman?" said Billy with a small smile. Viviane giggled a bit.

"No, of course not, silly! I was just curious and you seem to know a lot about this," said Viviane.

"Well, I know more than the usual person, Viviane," said Billy.

"Vivi. Call me Vivi,"

"Okay…Vivi." The two smiled at one another and walked off, the whole time being watched by a big, scruffy looking man.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

Back at Lisa's house outside of Fawcett City, Lisa was patiently waiting for Viviane's return. It was then that she heard sounds coming from Viviane's room. She went up there to investigate and found the princess rummaging through her drawers. Clothes were scattered all over the place as if something had exploded in her drawers and closet. Viviane was heard muttering the words "No…no…" as she threw her clothes across. Lisa crossed her arms and leaned against the doorway. Viviane, upon noticing Lisa, stopped and looked at Lisa.

"Hi," said Viviane in as innocent tone of voice.

"So, uh, what's going on?" asked Lisa.

"I'm trying to find some nice clothes,"

"For?"

Viviane looked away and smiled a bit. Lisa said, "A date, perhaps?"

"Yes…"

"With that Billy Batson boy you keep talking about?" Viviane nodded and smiled an even bigger smile. Lisa smiled and searched around for something until she found an oddly outdated dress, something a Southern belle would wear.

"How about this?" said Lisa "It's cute,"

"Lisa, please. You act like if he lives in the 1940's!" said Viviane. They rummaged some more until they finally settled on the attire: An unusually tight blue polo shirt with a white collar, a leather skirt that stopped just above the knees, black leather boots that stopped just under the knees and, at the pleading of Lisa, a large, blue bow in her hair. The date was to happen in a couple of hours at a place of Billy's choosing. It was her first date and she was very excited. Not only because she was too go out with Billy Batson, but it was also a symbol of her newfound freedom. On the Moon, she wouldn't have dreamed of something like this to happen. Viviane was determined to keep it up.

Soon enough, the time came and Billy told her to meet her at a certain restaurant in Downtown Fawcett. Viviane, with a discreet smile on her face, made her way to the restaurant where she met Billy in his usual color scheme but cleaner and with a blue jacket and slicked hair.

"Hi…" Viviane said nervously.

"Hi there…" he said in the same tone as her.

"How, uh, how are you?"

"Just fine, Viviane. Thanks for asking. Um, shall we go in?" She nodded and went in with him, where they were seated. There was an awkward silence for awhile as the two were too shy to ask anything. Then Billy finally managed the nerve to start the conversation.

"So, um, where are you from? Originally, I mean," he asked her.

"Um…" she froze slightly but then answered "Far away,"

"Wow, like California?"

"Uhh…no, not really. A lot farther than that. Where are you from?"

"Here, basically. I'm a born and raised son of Fawcett City," he said proudly. The waiter soon came to take their orders. Billy had his usually cheeseburger with fries and Viviane had some salad as she always does.

"You're just like my sister Mary. She likes salads too," said Billy.

"Really now? It's nice to see that you know your sister so well. It must come from all those years you've known her."

Billy looked away slightly and said, "I've, uh, actually known her for a few months now,"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know…"

"No, it's okay. Right after I found her, I was put in the same foster house as her, so it worked out pretty well." said Billy with a slight smile.

The food came and they ate in silence, finishing rather quickly. Billy paid for both of them and then they both walked out into the rather cool night air of the city. It was 8 o' clock but the city was still lively at this hour. The two walked down the sidewalks, visiting various shops and markets that he frequented. They walked some more, with Viviane eventually rested her head on his shoulder. Billy reacted by wrapping his arm around her shoulders. They walked like this until they got to Billy's apartment building.

"I, uh, had a really nice time, Billy," she said in her nervous tone.

"I did too," he said solemnly. Viviane was blushing intensely, signified by her refusal to look into his face. Billy smiled a bit, his own blush going on. Viviane then started giggling a bit.

"What is it?" he asked with a smile.

"I…I…," she muttered.

"I, what?" he asked. She shook her head and stopped giggling. Billy put a hand to her cheek and slowly raised her face up to look into her eyes. She looked back into his. Slowly, but ever so slowly, their faces got closer to one another. Closer still and closer still, their lips perked up to meet…

"Excuse me!" a voice called out to the two. They both sighed and turned around to meet a scruffy looking man standing not too far from them. Viviane's eyes got wide.

"Nathan!?" she exclaimed.

"Who? What?" asked Billy. Suddenly, Nathan smiled and smacked Billy across the street into a nearby car windshield. Viviane screamed out Billy's name, attempting to go to him. Nathan grabbed Viviane by the neck and shoved her into a wall.

"So this is where you've been hiding this whole time, eh Viviane?" said Nathan, smirking an evil smirk to her.

"Let me go!" she struggled, pounding on his large, muscular arm.

"No, I don't think so. I'm taking you back to the Moon,"

"Never again, Nathan! Never again!"

"Oh yeah?" he said. Nathan then started to squeeze down on Viviane's neck. Viviane yelped out in pain as she passed out a few minutes later. Nathan let her fall limp onto the ground. He smiled and bent down to pick her up.

Then, the word "Shazam!" was heard from the boy he had thrown.

At that moment, thunder was heard and a bolt of lightning stuck the ground behind Nathan. He turned around and where the boy had been, Captain Marvel now stood, ready to fight.

"Who are you??" Nathan asked in an angry tone.

"Let her go," ordered Captain Marvel. Nathan laughed and picked up Viviane. "Like hell I will,"

"I said now!" Marvel ordered again. Nathan dropped Viviane and took a step towards him.

"You don't want to mess with me. I'll tear you apart!" boasted Nathan.

"I'll ask one more time. Let her go or else," said Marvel. Nathan let out a laugh and then blasted Captain Marvel into the apartment building behind him. Nathan smiled and bent over to pick up Viviane again, but then stopped and turned around to see Captain Marvel brushing himself off.

"Superhuman, eh? Then I'll have to step it up a notch," said Nathan. He then swung his arm to meet Marvel's face, but then he was blocked and instead met a powerful punch to his gut. Nathan was lifted into the air for about a second as he then fell onto the floor holding his stomach. Marvel just stood lucking down at the man.

"Aghhhh…you…stupid….human!!" yelled out Nathan. Marvel said nothing, just stood with his arms crossed and his eyes squinted. Nathan kept gagging and holding his stomach, occasionally taking a glance at the downed Viviane. He looked up, put up his hand and fired a massive bolt of energy at Captain Marvel. The superhero went flying into the sky, stopping nearly at one mile above the city streets. Nathan took flight and went after him. Captain Marvel floated ready and hammered him back towards the city with a powerful blow. The alien smashed into a small car that was under him, sending passersby scrambling for cover. Marvel floated down with a slight smile on his face.

"Are you ready to give up yet?" said Marvel in his deep, commanding voice. Nathan got out of the smashed car and wiped himself off.

"No way, human. I'm just getting started!" said Nathan, as he launched a projectile blast at Captain Marvel: The superhero deflected the blasts with ease, but didn't see Nathan's quick advance on him. Nathan tackled Captain Marvel into a nearby van and then exploded it with an energy bomb. Bits and pieces of metal and glass went flying out. A couple of seconds later, forceful punches were heard and then Nathan went flying from the inferno, smashing into a nearby building. Sirens were heard and the police were soon on the scene, only there to get people out of the way. Marvel, being the good guy that he is, put out the car fire and got ready for Nathan's next attack.

The alien appeared out of the hole that he cause and smiled.

"You're better than I expected, human," said Nathan "I shall enjoy destroying you,"

"Buddy, all the other ones already said that," Marvel replied with assured confidence. Nathan smirked and disappeared.

"Wha…?" said Marvel. Suddenly, he was knocked down from the back. Nathan's evil laughter was heard and confirmed it was he who had knocked him down. The alien stomped down on Marvel's back while he was down. He did so several times, each time sending him deeper into the asphalt and violently shaking the street. On the tenth stomp, Marvel spun around and pushed Nathan off. He immediately got out of the hole and roundhouse kicked Nathan down the street. Without a moment's hesitation, Captain Marvel gave chase.

Viviane, who had been down the first couple of minutes of the fight, slowly regained consciousness. She rubbed her neck where Nathan's strong hand had squeezed the life out of her. Grunting, she managed to get herself up on her legs. Viviane took a step and wobbled a bit. She needed the walls of the apartments to help her guide her way. It was then she realized that the two men were gone.

"Billy?" she yelled out. There was no answer. Suddenly, a loud booming sound rocked the street she was on. People started coming out of their homes to see what was going on. Viviane recognized the sound as a punch and started to make her way down the streets towards the source of the sound. Then another was heard, this one much more menacing.

"Billy!" she cried out. This time she started to run, forcing her legs to run as fast as they could. Finally, she made it to a rather crowded section of Main Street where Nathan and Captain Marvel were dueling. To her satisfaction, Nathan was on the ground and her favorite superhero was quickly approaching.

_Whew!_ , thought Viviane, _Captain Marvel is taking care of Nathan. But where did Billy go off to? Maybe Captain Marvel found him and took him to safety. I'll have to ask Captain Marvel. _

Viviane made her way though the crowd and watched. Nathan had gotten back up and blasted Marvel into the ground. He flew high into the sky and pelted the area with several energy bombs, blasting away perfectly good street ground. People ran for cover, except for Viviane. She managed to get closer and get a better view. Captain Marvel boomed out of the hole and slammed into Nathan's midsection, effectively grabbing his legs and throwing him into the ground. The alien (who surprisingly was very resilient) managed to teleport behind Marvel and kick his back down.

"Teleporter…" said Marvel.

"That's right, human. Now watch this." said Nathan. He raised his hand into the air and started collecting energy. The ball grew in size and started to hum with Nathan's evil energy. The alien laughed as Marvel struggled to get up. His energy ball grew to about the size of a semi truck.

"Say goodnight, Captain Marvel!" he said coldly.

"Watch out!" yelled Viviane.

"Viviane!" said Nathan upon noticing the angel. Marvel seized the moment of distraction by speeding towards Nathan, grabbing him in a full nelson and holding him to the sky. The energy ball disappeared harmlessly.

"Shazam!" yelled Marvel. The lightning bolt came down and struck Nathan square in the chest with all its fury. Thunder echoed over Nathan's yelp of pain. The attack left him stunned.

"Shazam!!" Marvel yelled a second time. The bolt came down as before, striking the alien in the same spot. This time, the electrical discharge burned a hole in his attire, leaving his chest burned and seared.

"SHAZAM!!" Marvel yelled out for the third and final time. The lightning bolt hit him, finally rendering him unconscious and incapable of fighting anymore. Marvel dropped his inept body and backed away. He sighed and looked down.

Viviane smiled and sighed. Nathan was defeated and she didn't have to go back, for now at least. She considered going up to him right away but hordes of reporters were mobbing him at the moment, so she decided to ambush him when he was alone. Viviane backed away and slipped into a nearby alleyway.

Captain Marvel, distracted by reporters and mobs of people, failed to see Nathan's body disappear. The throngs of onlookers became too much and he decided to make an exit. He flew away but not too far. Finding a nearby alleyway, he landed and yelled his magic word, returning to his normal, teenaged self. It was then he realized what he had done.

"Billy…?" he heard a soft, familiar voice say. He gulped and turned around. He stared a shocked Viviane dead in the face.

"I…I…" she struggled to find words to what she had just witnessed.

"Viviane…I think it's time that we talked…"


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

On a certain rooftop of a certain building, two lonely figures stood. One, a boy with a red shirt and generic blue pants, was facing a girl with blonde hair and overly sized white wings. Her back was to her with her arms crossed. There wasn't a nice expression on her face. She looked liked she was about to cry. The boy was trying to consol her, but as stubborn as she was, she wasn't listening.

"Why didn't you tell me, Billy?" she asked fiercely.

"I was going to tell you after out date," he answered.

"Didn't you trust me enough to tell me?" she said again, obviously not listening to his first answer.

"I did trust you, Viviane," replied Billy.

"Then??"

"You didn't tell me about your secret either,"

"You already knew!"

"It was lucky I guess saving you and knowing you had your secret."

Viviane sighed and turned around. There were forming tears in her eyes, which looked really beautiful next to the full Moon background of the night sky. She smiled a bit and took a few steps towards him.

"Oh, what are we arguing about? We both know about each other's secret that we might as well stop fighting," said Viviane.

"That's true. Now knowing that you're superhuman and all," said Billy with a slight smile.

"Oh…about that…"

"You're not human?"

"How…?"

"I know a couple of people who aren't humans. It's a pretty big place out there," said Billy. Viviane nodded some.

"So from where are you anyways?" Billy took a seat on a large stone slab. Viviane sighed and pointed towards the Moon.

"The Moon? I thought nothing could survive there,"

"That's a lie made up by Earthlings. There's a whole civilization living there. You just can't see it since most of it is underground," said Viviane. Billy looked on with increase interest. She took a seat next to him, moving her left wing a bit.

"But it's a lot worse than it seems. I'm not just some Moon Angel, Billy. I'm…royal," Viviane said.

"Royal?" Billy asked. Viviane got up and sighed a bit.

"I'm Princess Viviane De Milo of the Moon Angels," she said. Billy was dumbfounded; he just sat there with his mouth open somewhat. Viviane closed her eyes and looked away.

"Then why are you here on Earth?" Billy then asked her. She turned around and said, "My mother was forcing me to marry that terrible man Nathan, the one that you fought. That's why he was here on Earth. He was trying to take me back home to marry him,"

"So he was your fiancée?" said Billy.

"No, he was my suitor. I don't want to marry him because he's a terrible man,"

"What does your father say about it?" asked Billy.

"Nothing, I guess. He doesn't really care about what's going on." said Viviane. Billy stood up and said, "I'm sorry about all that, Viviane. If I'd known, I probably could've helped…"

"You are helping, Billy. Thank you very much." she said, getting slightly closer to him.

"You what?????" Jessica yelled at the beaten Nathan. Both of them were in the throne room where Nathan was sitting tiredly on a chair rubbing his chest where the three powerful lightning strikes had hit him.

"This guy came out of nowhere and beat me," he said.

"And I thought you were powerful, Nathan dear,"

"I am powerful! Don't you ever forget that!! I was just caught off guard is all,"

"Sure you were, Nathan," Jessica said sarcastically "So who was this guy anyways?"

"I believe his name was Captain Marvel or something like that. I didn't know humans could be so powerful," said Nathan.

"Obviously they've advanced in strength since us Angels left all those years ago. What did he want with you?" asked Jessica,

"Nothing really. He just saw that I wanted to take Viviane back home and he got in the way,"

"That magnanimous fool. I want you to bring her home, Nathan. Do whatever you have to,"

Nathan smiled a bit and said, "Actually, I have sort of a plan to do it. But It'll take awhile for me to make it happen,"

"What do you want, Nathan?"

"Your help, Jessie…"

Billy looked out across the city to the Moon, where Viviane had been born and raised. He then looked out the opposite direction and saw a storm front coming in. In the distance he felt the surge of electrical particles forming in the clouds.

"You never told me about you, Billy," said Viviane.

'Well, what would you like to know?" he asked.

"Maybe we should start with why are you Captain Marvel." said Viviane. Billy looked at her with a solemn face. She looked back and wondered.

"It happened a few years after my parents died. At that time, I've been on the streets for a few years now, earning my keeps as a paperboy. It didn't pay well, earning only enough to eat. It was then when I thought I saw my dad run into a subway. I followed him and I ran into the old man,"

"Old man?" asked Viviane.

"I can't say his name or else I'll transform, so you know his name already," he said.

"Noooo…" she said, a little bit at a lost.

"It's Shazam!" he said. Suddenly, the magic lightning came down and transformed him into Captain Marvel. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to see it for myself," said Viviane with a childish smile. Marvel smiled and yelled out the magic word again, turning him back to normal.

"That's his name anyways," he said.

"Who is he anyways?" she asked.

"Well, he tells me that he used to use the power before he got too old. He said that he needed a new champion to use the power to fight The Seven Deadly Sins of Man. But I'm not really sure though. I still don't know much about it,"

"Ah." she said. Billy looked over the edge of the rooftop and then back at her.

"That's my story. Now let's see what you can do, Moon Angel," he said.

"What?" she asked.

"Your powers, Vivi. Let's see what you have," he said. And with that, he fell over the ledge.

"Billy!" yelled Viviane as she jumped off the side of the building and flew down to rescue Billy. She caught him just before he hit the ground. Viviane dumped him on the top of the building and floated down herself.

"Why did you do that for?? Didn't you know how scared you got me?? If it wasn't for me, you would've been dead! Be lucky that I was here!!!" Viviane reprimanded Billy.

"Calm down, Viviane. I was expecting you to catch me. Besides, I would've yelled out the word anyways," said Billy, smiling a bit.

"Hmph, then you could've told me. There's no place to show you my powers here…but we can go back to my place! There's a large field right next to it," said Viviane. Billy nodded and smiled. The Moon Angel smiled, walked to him and teleported them both to her house.

Next to a large window with a nice view of the Earth, Queen Jessica De Milo of the Moon Angel Kingdom was silently pacing around in her chamber. She was uncomfortable with the news that some Earthling with superpowers had defended Viviane and successfully fought off Nathaniel. What was even worse was the description he had given her. It went something like this:

_A tall Earthling in about his 30's with jet black hair and blue eyes. He wore a ridiculous red suit with an even more ridiculous white cape. The man had a gold sash around his waist and a golden lightning bolt plastered on his chest. They called him "Captain Marvel" and whenever he wants to fight, he admits a loud thundering sound. But he was one weakness and that is that he is only a boy._

Captain. Thunder. Lightning. Jessica knew what these things were (thanks to a trip to Earth when she was younger). But she had heard these things somewhere else before. The Queen sighed and searched her library. She happened to come upon the _Lunar Chronicles, Vol. 1, Book 3_. This book was just one of many sacred texts of the Moon Angel race. It was a certain passage she'd read before that got to her. Jessica flipped through the pages, looking eager to find what she wanted to find. Then, on a mostly forgotten page, is what she was looking for. Jessica read the passage silently to herself.

_The Angel Messiah will not come by the form of a male, but by the form of a female. It will be this female leader who shall defy our codes to bring prosperity to our people. Evil will beset her on all sides not only by those from the outside, but by those from within… _

The rest went on about an unrelated subject. There was more that Jessica had seen in this book. She flipped two pages ahead and skimmed the page. There, in the third passage, the prophecy was in plain text.

_Oh, our magnanimous Queen, shall you lead us into ruin or shall you lead us into prosperity? The Jezebel that shall prevent thy ascension to greatness will surely be unscrupulous in her methods. Only by help from the Foreigner shall ye oust the Jezebel and bring about your only position…_

Jessica was shaking at this point, not by fear but rather by anger. The last part of the prophecy was on the next page.

_Trust in the Foreigner, oh Queen Messiah! For he is the Captain of the Lightning and the Thunder and he shall use his powers for good. His power is millennia old and is bestowed on a simple Earthling to strike down evil wherever it may be. Combine thy powers, Queen, with thy powers of the Foreigner Captain, for it will be consumed of three elements. The Light of the Moon will merge with the Power of the Lightning and reveal itself upon the Jezebel. But it alone cannot defeat the related hinderer, for her cunning will attempt to separate the two. Only with the True Power of the Soul can the Messiah Queen bring the homeland to its destiny…_

Jessica threw the book across the room and slammed her fists on her desk. Everything was coming true and too soon for her. Was Viviane the Queen Messiah that the book talked about or not? If so, was this Captain Marvel fellow that Nathan had described the Foreigner that was in the book? Jessica looked towards the Earth and sneered.

"Damn that cursed planet! If I had my way, I'd destroy all of it!" yelled Jessica towards her window.

"Not a bad idea but it's a little large, don't you think, your highness?" said Nathan, who was standing at her chamber door.

"No, it's not actually. But I'd want Viviane to be here when we do. That's where you come in, Nathan dear," said Jessica.

"My plan isn't ready yet. Give me some more time. It'll all be worth it, I promise," said Nathan. He bowed and left the doorway. Queen Jessica sighed and looked towards the book that she had thrown. Then, out of sheer luck or something else, the book landed on a particular page with a particular symbol. Jessica looked closer and, to her horror, realized what it was. The symbol was a thick lightning bolt joined in the middle by a crescent moon, the symbol of the royal family.

"VIVIANE!!!!!" yelled Jessica as she blasted the book to bits.

As late as it was, the two were still in good spirits. Viviane was sitting in her sitting tree, the same one she sat in since she got to Earth. Billy was at the base of the tree, looking up at her.

"As you know, I can already fly," said Viviane, floating down from the tree. Billy backed away as she extended her wings to their fullest extent. He was amazed at how large they were compared to her small, skinny body. Each one of her brilliant, white wings was as long as Billy was tall. Viviane flapped them and made a small breeze.

"Like them?" asked Viviane.

"Love them!" said Billy. He started at them with utter amazement and awe. Viviane smiled and said, "Would you like to touch them, Billy?" He nodded eagerly and laid his hands on her left wing.

"Wow…" he said, smiling. Viviane moved around and let him touch her right wing, almost laughing at how much fun Billy was having petting her wings. Billy started tickling her wings to see if there was a reaction. Almost immediately there was as Viviane started giggling like a little girl. Billy started tickling more, feeling the softness of her feathers.

"Heheheheee…Okay, stop, now or else I won't stop laughing," said Viviane, finally pulling in her wings into her back. Billy frowned and cracked his neck.

"How in the world do you put back your wings?" he asked her as he inspected her back. Viviane laughed and said, "Magic." Billy smiled back and stood a little ways away.

"I'll show you some of my spells and energy attacks," she said "We Angels are masters at long range attacks." Viviane charged up blue energy in her palms as her eyes glowed with a soft blue light. Billy crossed his arms and watched eagerly. The energy grew to the size of basketballs when she let them fly. The balls exploded a little ways away with surprisingly strong force. She wiped her hands and smirked as she turned back to Billy.

"Who taught you to wield magic like that?" asked Billy.

"My mom first taught me. As I grew older, she got distracted by the affairs of the kingdom. So it was up to Lisa to teach me. She's a really good spellcaster and taught me to control my own life energies to attack," said Viviane.

"Must've been grueling," said Billy.

"What was more grueling was the training a princess had to go through,"

"Like how?"

"Well, it was all day and you couldn't do anything out of the ordinary or else you'll get in trouble. For example, I wasn't allowed to speak at the dinner table." Billy leaned against the tree with his full attention to her story.

"That's terrible! How could you not talk?" Billy asked. Viviane shrugged and said, "You get used to it after a few years. Imagine doing it while wearing an uncomfortable dress everyday. That's why I like Earth clothes. They're very casual and easy to wear."

Billy nodded and smiled some as Viviane went up to him. "So, Cap, now that I've showed you my basic powers, now you show me yours,"

"What's to show? You've seen everything I can do," said Billy.

"I was knocked out thanks to Nathan, Billy,"

"Well, I don't know…"

"Please????" said Viviane, making a sad face. Billy relented and nodded. He stepped back and yelled the magic word, turning him into the World's Mightiest Mortal.

"All I am is strong and fast, nothing more to it really," said Billy, in his deep, masculine voice.

"Yes, there is. You have lots of heart," said Viviane.

"Heart?" he asked?

"Yes, heart. You have something that most other I've known doesn't have. I wish I had a heart as big as yours,"

"You do, Viviane. I can tell,"

"How?"

"I just can." Viviane smiled and blushed some.

"So, anyways, why is it 'Shazam' and not something else?" asked Viviane.

"It's an acronym actually. Shazam stands for six gods that I get my power from," he said, turning back into Billy.

"They are?" asked Viviane.

"The Wisdom of Solomon, the strength of Hercules, the courage of Achilles, the power of Zeus, the stamina of Atlas and the speed of Mercury," he said. Viviane nodded back.

"Ridiculus, I know. It wasn't me who chose it," said Billy.

"Oh no, not at all! It's just interesting really," responded Viviane. It was Billy who nodded back this time. Actually they both nodded back. It was then that it got suddenly silent. It was absolutely quiet as the two looked back at each other's eyes as they did before the business with Nathan. Viviane closed in on Billy, placing her hands on his chest and nearing her face to his. Billy, being taller than her, lowered his head to meet her soft lips. Ever closer they got until they were mere millimeters apart, until Billy relented at the last minute.

"Uh, I, uh, It's getting late. I better go." he said, pulling away from her face. Viviane, disappointed but not showing it, nodded backed away a bit.

"It is rather late. I should, um, go inside. Good night, Billy," she said nervously as she ran back inside. Viviane made it up to her room and looked at Billy from out her window. He looked up at the Moon and then to her house. Billy then yelled the magic word and flew away. She stayed at the window for a few more minutes, sighing and thinking about Billy. She did until it was really late. Viviane then changed into her nightgown and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

In the Queen's Chamber, Jessica sat and brooded. The symbol still haunted her. The Crescent with the Lightning was driven deep into her memory; it was something she didn't want to remember at all.

_I won't let some prophecy stop me from achieving my goal. I won't let it, _Thought Jessica. She hated lightning bolts and thunder and all that phenomena that only Earth experienced. Jessica preferred the quiet climate of the Moon and its underground cities. The door opened and in came in Nathan.

"It's almost ready, Jessie. Just give me two more hours," he said.

"Alright." she answered. He nodded and left her chamber.

Jessica turned her attention to a picture of Viviane on the wall to her left. The picture was taken when she was only six years of age in one of the Moon's artificial grass clearings or it could have been a prairie. Jessica didn't know; she wasn't there for the picture. She smiled a bit and sighed.

_She was so innocent back then. I shouldn't have wasted so much time away from her. _

She kept staring at her, dreaming and wishing.

_So young…_

Jessica always wondered why her people had to get old and die. She would look at the elders whenever she roamed the halls of the palace when she was younger. They always had a smile on their face but she knew that inside, they were hurting. Old age was something she didn't want to reach. Back then, she didn't have to worry about it. But one day, she was summoned to her grandmother's side as she was dying. Jessica's grandmother was the oldest Angel that had lived. She was wise and benevolent and did much for her people. Seeing her on that bed in anguish as death came for her shocked and saddened Jessica. She didn't even have time to say bye as her grandmother passed on as she walked in. From then on, Jessica grew an ingrained fear of the aging process. She continued to stare at the picture.

_So beautiful…_

When Jessica was seven, she had accompanied her parents to a trip to Earth. She was shocked at how different the Earth was to the Moon. Her parents weren't though since they've been there many times before. Earth wasn't as clean and perfect as the Moon was, but she loved the diversity and natural beauty of it all. The trip was perfect until they went to a certain mountainous region where it was known to rain constantly. The mountain lived up to its name as the family made its way up the mountain to visit just as a severe storm hit. As rain being new to little Jessica, she wandered out her cabin into the storm. Her parents frantically called for her to come out of the storm. Just as she turned to head back inside, a bolt of lightning hit the metal frame above the doorway of the cabin. The force knocked all three several distances away from where the bolt had hit. Jessica was miraculously okay with only a few minor injuries with the worst one running down her neck. Her parents weren't as lucky, as both were killed during the strike. Jessica stood in the rain for hours, staring at the destroyed cabin until she finally managed the nerve to make her way down the road that led her family to the cabin. A friendly driver picked up the shaken Jessica and took her back for treatment.

She hated Earth after that.

Jessica touched her neck, where the deep scar from the strike was made. She then noticed something funny when she looked harder at the picture of Viviane. Her reflection showed the scar but she focused more on the shape. It was in the shape of a lightning bolt. Jessie clenched her fist and sighed deeply, to keep herself from crying and yelling. Again, she focused on the picture of Viviane.

_So powerful…  
_In her teenage years, Jessica delved into the secret world of black magic. It was as forbidden on the Moon as it was on the Earth. Jessie knew this all too well, but she was at the point where curiosity got the best of her. Practice in the dark arts propelled her to the top of her studies. She became one of the Moon's best spellcasters, even besting one of her instructors. Officials had ways of detecting student use of black magic, but since she was of royalty, teachers just assumed it was inherited prowess. When she was out of school, she still practiced late into the night. One of these many nights, she happened to come upon a forbidden book that was in her family library. The book was written in a strange language and hidden inside a small alcove in the back of the library. Lucky for her, some of the incantations were spelled out in her native tongue and she was able to decode the spells within. As she did, a terrible evil leaked out from the book and latched onto her very soul. Sensing the presence, she closed the book and hid it away. The next day, she quit the dark arts but she knew the damage had been done. Strange thing was, she liked what she felt…

Then it dawned on her. She had perfect plan for Viviane. It was something that would satisfy everyone, including Viviane. She smiled a evil smile and left her chamber, rubbing her bolt scar.

"Nathan!" she cried out. He found him preparing himself for the plan.

"Guess what? I…" she started but then something restrained her. Nathan looked at her with a puzzled look.

"What is it?" he asked her.

"Nothing…don't worry about it. Just tell me when you are finished preparing." she said to him. He nodded and went back to work. Jessica returned to her chamber.

_Can't tell him, _she thought _He won't understand. I'll let him know when the time is right. _

Jessica returned her gaze to Viviane's picture and smiled. She rose and went over to it, picking it up gently. Jessie ran her finger across her daughter's face and then gently kissed it.

"Mommy's coming to get you, honey…" she said. Looking straight at the wall, the picture slipped through her fingers and shattered all over the floor. Looking unconcerned, she let out a small "Oops!"


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

Back in Fawcett City, Viviane De Milo was released from class and made her way outside to the cool afternoon air. She looked around at the kids running to catch their rides and unlocking their bikes so they can quickly get home. After a few minutes, she saw the familiar red shirt that belonged to Billy Batson. He was keeping to himself, leaning against a tree right outside school. Viviane sighed and made her way over to him. His head was turned away, so he couldn't see her sneak up and scare him. Billy yelped out, making a few heads turn and Viviane giggle some.

"It's just you, Viviane!" he said "I thought some nasty villain had come along,"

"Nope! Just little old me!" said Viviane, making a sweet, innocent face.

The duo took each other's hands and walked down the street.

"So you really enjoyed my wings, did you Billy?" asked Viviane.

"Yep! They're really fluffy," he said.

"You know, I groom them every night, right after I brush my hair," she told him.

"Oh wow, that must take a long time." he said. Viviane smiled and walked along with him. They walked in silence for awhile, either out of boredom or shyness. After a few minutes, they made their way to the local park, where several families where out doing family business. Some were having barbeques and others were hitting piñatas with sticks. Viviane giggled at the sight of little girls running around dressed as fairies and angels with wings sticking out their backs. The sun was bright in the sky and no clouds were visible. The two made it to the bridge that spanned the small creek that ran through the park. There, they stood and watched the small boats and duck that swam the channel. Viviane looked up at Billy and smiled. He looked back down and returned the smile.

"Billy, may I ask you a question?" Viviane asked.

"Yeah, go for it," he answered.

"Okay, but try to answer truthfully, okay?"

"Okay then, sure. What is it?"

"Why….well…why are you doing this?" Billy looked puzzled. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean, not many angels let alone humans, would risk themselves like you do for me. Is there something that you want?" she asked him with concern.

"No, of course not. Why would you think that?" he asked her.

"Because I know what humans are capable of, Billy. I know that much about Earth,"

"Not everyone is that way, Vivi. There are many good people on Earth,"

She nodded and said, "I know that, Billy. But why do you sacrifice so much for just me? Why did you protect me from Nathan, knowing that you possibly could've been killed?"

"Because…because it's Captain Marvel's job to protect people," he answered. Viviane frowned some and looked away. Billy gently caressed her cheek and brought her face up to look into her bright blue eyes.

"But for me, as Billy, I just wanted to keep you safe," he said softly to her. Viviane blushed intensely and smiled as she rested her head on his chest. Billy held her close to him, wrapping his arms around her. She looked back up at him as before. He brushed away a few stray stands of hair from her face. Viviane closed her eyes and crept closer to his lips. He did the same, inching down towards hers. They were only millimeters away from each other's lips…

BOOM!

The sound of an explosion snapped them out of their romantic passion. Billy immediately ran to the other side of the bridge, looking at a huge plume of smoke rising not too far away. Viviane ran to his side and looked at the smoke.

"Stay here, Viviane. I'll be right back," he said.

"No way, I wanna come with you!" she protested.

"Sorry, Viviane. Just wait for me, please?" he asked. She back off and nodded. He yelled his magic word and flew off towards to the smoke.

Captain Marvel arrived to see half of the street in utter ruin. Cars were torched and torn. The pavement was melted and cracked. The adjacent buildings were burned and smoking. Lucky for him, nobody was in that section of the block; they were scared off by the man with the wings holding the golden staff that was staring down Captain Marvel. His bright, white wings were reminiscent of Viviane's own wings. All over his body was shining silver armor that contrasted with the gold staff that sparked with electricity.

"You there!" he said "Where is the Princess?" Billy played dumb and said, "What princess? I don't know what you're talking about!"

The Angel advanced towards him with Marvel keeping his ground.

"I won't ask you again. Where is Princess Viviane??" he demanded.

"What do you want with her?" Marvel asked.

"I have orders to take her back home to her mother, the Queen Jessica,"

"I think you better go back where you came from, mister." said Marvel "You aren't taking her anywhere."

"Don't get in my way, Earthling! Hand her other or be destroyed,"

"Try me,"

"Fine!" yelled the Angel as he used his staff and blasted Captain Marvel down the street and into a car. The Angel flew over to him and jammed his electric staff into the stomach, sending powerful shocks all over Marvel's body.

"Die, Earthling! I'll show you to mess with a Moon Angel!" yelled the Angel.

"Wrong…place…to…be!!!" yelled Marvel as he screamed out the magic word, sending the Magic Lighting onto the Angel. He slumped over onto Marvel, knocked out from the force of the lightning bolt. Captain Marvel pushed him off and wiped himself off.

"Now what was that about?" he asked himself. He looked down at the unconscious Moon Angel. "Viviane! Oh no, I better warn her!"

He turned around to fly, but when he did he was greeted by three horizontal floating disks of energy. As if acting as a doorway, the disks released three Moon Angels with each one armed the same as the first one. Captain Marvel sighed and got into fighting stance.

"Now where is Princess Viviane??" asked the Angel in the middle.

"Tough luck, buddy. The first guy already asked me that," said Marvel, pointed to the unconscious Angel. The Moon Angel snapped his fingers and the Angel to his left tended to his unconscious comrade.

"I realize that asking won't get us anywhere. So then we must rely on our sheer force to beat it out of you," said the middle Angel, reading his staff along with the Moon Angel to his right.

"Oh boy…" said Captain Marvel as he was blasted into the sky by both attacks.

From the park, Viviane saw Captain Marvel fly into the sky in a trail of smoke followed by two Moon Angels who were blasting the life out of him.

"Oh no! Billy!" she cried. She extended her wings and flew towards the battle. The two Angels finally drove Marvel down into the street below, sending him into a truck's windshield.

"This will be the last time, Earthling. Where is the Princess?" the leader asked.

"Somewhere safe." said Marvel, attempting to get up from the truck. The leader shook his head in frustration and ordered his men to fire when suddenly a force of energy cut the staffs in two. Viviane flew down and landed in front of the downed superhero. The Moon Angels immediately recognized her and bowed in her presence.

"Your Highness! Good to see your safe! You must return home immediately!" said the lead Moon Angel.

"I'm not going anywhere. You may stand if you'd like," she said in a confident voice. The three Angels (including the one that helped the injured first Angel) stood up at a tension, not looking into Viviane's eyes.

"Your Highness, we have orders to bring you back home," said the lead Moon Angel again.

"Why didn't Nathan come get himself?" she asked. The Angels looked at each other, seeing if anyone one of them knew.

"We don't know…"

"Oh, you don't? Then leave us at once and tell Nathan to come get me himself if he wants me!"

"But…"

"I said go!" yelled Viviane. The leader looked back at his men and in unison; they raised their arms to attack.

"I'm sorry, your highness. But Queen Jessica ordered you back, even if I had to use necessary force." Viviane stepped back some and clenched her fists. She looked over to where Captain Marvel lay. He was still half-conscious; dazed from the attacks.

_Billy…Billy, please get up quickly…I don't know if I can take these Soldier Angels. I've never been a real fight before… _she thought to herself _Mother…'Use necessary force'? Why would you do such a thing? Look, at what you did to Billy! Please get up, Billy…_

She turned her focus back on the trio of Soldier Angels. Suddenly, she let off a wave of energy from her arms, knocking the trio off their feet. Viviane let out a small laugh, celebrating her brief victory. The three Soldier Angels quickly got back on their feet.

"Attack!'' the leader yelled as his two comrades flew after her. Viviane spread her wings and flew high into the sky being followed closely by the two Angels. She soared towards the clouds, making several aerial maneuvers to dodge the natural energy bolts from the two. Viviane turned around and fired back, not knowing if she hit any of the two. She turned her attention back to the direction she was flying, only to see one of the two Soldier Angels about to fire an energy bolt at her. Relying on her massive wings, she made a ninety-degree turn upwards as the bolt barely missed her by several inches. Unknown to both of them, the bolt hit his companion and sent him Earth-bound. Viviane sighed and continued to flee.

While on the ground, Captain Marvel finally shook off his dizziness and got off the truck. There, he encountered the leader of the Soldier Angels observing the sky-high battle not to far from him.

"What happened to Viviane?" he asked the Angel.

"Why, she's about to be captured as we speak," he said as he pointed up towards the clouds. Marvel looked up at the fight and then back at the Moon Angel.

"You leave her alone!" he ordered the Angel.

"Sorry, but I have my orders," said the leader.

"Now!"

"Don't you dare order me around, Earthling!" yelled the angered Moon Angel as he threw a punch at Captain Marvel's chest. Marvel didn't budge as the Angel's fingers broke from the punch. The leader staggered back, holding his hand in pain. Marvel smiled and stood there with his arms on his hips. He then grabbed the Soldier Angel and threw him down the street and into a streetlight.

"Now, time to help Viviane!" he said, blasting off towards the clouds above Fawcett City.

Viviane stood still and silent in the middle of a massive cloud. It was so thick that you couldn't see a foot in front of you. The raindrops in the cloud didn't help either, as the moisture affected your eyesight. Viviane shifted focus to her large wings, as they were very sensitive to changes in the air around her. The cloud was silent at the moment, almost peaceful in a strange way. It would've calmed her down if she hadn't remembered that there was a Soldier Angel out to get her.

_Why did it have to come to this mother? I didn't want any of this to happen… Billy, I hope you're alright. I didn't want you to get hurt. I didn't want…What???_

A large blast flew towards Viviane with incredible speed. She pushed back with her wings and nearly dodged the quick attack. Through the trail the energy attack left, Viviane could see the Soldier Angel quickly approaching.

_Oh no, what do I do?? What would Billy do?? _she thought _He's going to get me! _

The Angel advanced more and more, readying his fists to knock her down.

_Billy, I need your help…What would you do? Wait, I know! He wouldn't let him attack him! He would attack back! But how? What can I do…Wait!_

Viviane crossed her hands and held them out in front of her. Between the slits of her fingers, she got the Soldier Angel in sight. She concentrated and felt her life force energy building up in her hands. The Angel was only several yards away. The energy reached it's maximum.

"_Lunar Blast!!!!!" _she yelled, unleashing a white energy beam at the approaching Soldier Angel. He was quickly knocked out and sent hurtling down towards the ground. Viviane flew down after the Angel, presumably to finish him off but was met by Captain Marvel holding the defeated Angel.

"Billy! You're okay!" yelled Viviane, giving him a big hug.

"Yeah, of course I am. Are you okay?" he asked her. She nodded and said, "Look! I beat him!"

Marvel smiled and nodded for her to follow him down to the city. Captain Marvel added the Angel to the list of the defeated Angels.

"Nathan wouldn't give up so easily, Billy. Three Soldier Angels would be just child's play to what he can really do," said Viviane, looking down on the Angels.

"Vivi, you don't know how right you are…" said Marvel, staring up at the space between skyscrapers. Viviane looked and saw an incredible sight. Tens upon tens of horizontal disks like the ones that spurted out the first Angels appeared. They covered every direction from where they stood. Eventually, the disks disappeared and Soldier Angels stood where they had been.

"Oh no…" said Viviane.

"What?" asked Marvel.

"Invasion…"


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

The city was now covered by Soldier Angels, each armed to the teeth. They all floated in the air, not moving from their positions. Each one looked at one another, eagerly waiting for the command to attack. Captain Marvel looked on with concern as Viviane was drenched with anxiety.

"I thought they only wanted you, Viviane!" said Marvel.

"So did I! Mother knows that she can't successfully take over Earth anytime soon. This all must be Nathan's doing," she explained. The Soldiers Angels hovered closer to the ground now. A few of the Angels were garbed with a blue line diagonally crossed across their chests. The blue was the sign of Commander Angels, a whole rank higher than the regular Soldiers.

"Why would he send so many Angels? There must be over a hundred of them in the city!" said Marvel.

"He intends to take it over, Billy, capturing me in the process. That's my best guess, Billy." said Viviane.

"Stay back, Viviane. Who knows what they might do?"

Then, suddenly, the Angels turned their attention to their commanding officers, who were intently listening in to their wrists. They nodded and looked towards the Soldiers.

"Take 'em out!" they yelled. The swarm of Soldiers swooped down from the sky, helping the ones already down in the streets. Explosions and screams were heard all over the city. Cars were flipped and blown up. Stores were set ablaze and people were sent running down the street. Police sirens were heard, but then mysteriously went silent. In the distance, gunshots panged off armor.

"Viviane, find a safe place to hide." said Marvel, pushing her behind him.

"No, Billy, I'm coming with- " she started.

"I said go hide!" he commanded her. She nodded in defiance and ran inside the adjacent building. From the second floor window, she saw him fly up and engage two Soldier Angels. Marvel grabbed their neck and slammed them together and threw them on top of a building. He flew higher, punching down another Soldier but was then blasted by two Soldiers. Marvel fell to the ground and regained his footing. He grabbed a streetlight and flung it towards the Angels. The two Angels fell like paper clips. Marvel, seeing the vastness of the invasion, flew towards the father side of the city.

Viviane turned her attention from the window and retreated deeper into the abandoned room. She sat in the far corner of the room, bringing her legs up close to her. She could still hear the noises coming from the battle but decided not to look.

_Billy, why'd you have to run off like that? Why do you have to risk yourself for me? _

She then heard cries from outside the window, followed by bursts of energy.

_Of course…Captain Marvel needs to help the people. But is it true about what you said? Do you really care about me that much, Billy? Because…Because…_

Viviane sighed and got up from her corner.

_Because I care about you too, Billy…_

Then, a loud thud came from outside in the street. Viviane turned and looked outside. Captain Marvel was down in a hole surrounded by a horde of Soldier Angels and one Commander. His cape was ripped up and dirty from all the fighting. The Commander had his staff pointed directly at Marvel's head; his eyes gazed right into the superhero's eyes.

"Now, if you value your life and the lives of the people of this city, you will tell us where the Princess is," said the Commander.

"I won't tell you!" said a winded Captain Marvel. The Commander Angel blasted a store right across the street from where they were without even looking.

"Tell us!"

"Never!"

"So be it. Let loose, men!" he yelled. The Soldiers then smiled and flew off in many directions.

"Wait! Stop! Don't…I'll tell you…" said Marvel, closing his eyes in regret. The Soldier Angels returned to their commander's side.

"She's…she's…she's in the Fawcett Building…" Marvel said, pointing towards the tallest building in town. The Commander smiled a smirk.

"You Earthlings…are such terrible liars…" he said. Marvel's eyes widened.

"But…"

"Don't bother! We'll find her, with or without your help! Staffs ready!" The Angel's staffs glowed with energy. Marvel raised his hand to block the incoming beams.

"Billy, NO!!" yelled Viviane from her second story window. The Angel squad kneeled and put their heads down, all except for the Commander.

"Your Highness, it is imperative that you come with us! Queen Jessica demands it," he said, looking up at her.

"Yeah, I know. The last guy told me the same thing. I am not going back," she said back.

"We were also told th-

"The use of force? I know. Do what you must then."

The Commander got back on his feet and flew at Viviane. Vivi released her wings and fired a Lunar Blast at the Commander. He was hit and blasted back onto the street. The other Soldiers saw this and flew up towards her. Viviane took flight and flew down the street with the others in close pursuit. She passed other Angels engaging local law enforcement and armed forces that happened to be in the area. Surprisingly, normal citizens took up arms and fought off the Angel invasion with futile attempts. Viviane dodged the blasts from the Soldiers while fighting back with her Lunar Blasts.

_Five against one! _she thought _I'm not going to be able to fight this off like this! I have to come up with something new!_

Viviane looked down the street and saw the alleyway where she had first learned that Billy was Captain Marvel. She took a hard left and teleported into the alleyway while the Angels took the bait and went left down the intersection. Viviane sighed and leaned against the wall.

_They'll be back…In the meantime…I'll get ready…_

She backed up against the third wall that closed off the alley and looked towards the opening. Just as she predicted, the Angels came in and raised their staffs towards her.

"We don't want to hurt you, your Highness," said one of the Angels.

"I don't want to hurt you either." she said with confidence. The Angel nodded and got ready to blast her. Just then, she slammed her palm to the ground and yelled, "Earth Spikes!" Where the Angels were standing, giant pointed Earth rocks came out and threw the Soldiers several feet into the air and landed them on the same rocks, immobilizing them. Viviane sighed a sigh of relief and flew back to Captain Marvel.

He was nowhere to be seen. The hole he made was still there, but nothing from the Big Red Cheese. Then, she heard a footstep behind her.

"Billy! It's…oh no!" she said, upon seeing the Commander with his staff pointed at her head. He sneered some at her and opened his mouth to talk.

"I didn't want to have to do this, but you've left me no choice!" he said in a stern voice. The staff glowed but was then snapped in half by a large, muscular hand. The Angel Commander was then grabbed by the collar and held to the sky by Captain Marvel.

"Wrong choice, buddy!" said Marvel before he was slammed into the ground. Marvel turned his attention back to Viviane.

"Viviane, are you okay?" he said to her.

"Yeah…I'm okay. Just a bit shaken though," she said.

"I thought I told you to stay put, Vivi," he said, placing his fists on his waist.

"You did…but I just couldn't stand by and watch you get pulverized into dust," she said, looking guilty some "I want to help you stop the invasion, Billy. This is my mess more than it is yours,"

Marvel sneered and then relented. "I don't like it," he said, but then he looked across the city at the chaos ensuing it "But I'm going to need all the help I can get. Just becareful, will you?"

Viviane smiled and said, "Thank you, Billy!"

"You have the true marks of a hero, Viviane. Now let's go!" he said, taking off towards the center of the city.

In Downtown Fawcett City, the streets and buildings were in utter chaos. Angels rounded up civilians and put them in makeshift prisons while others cleaned up the last pockets of resistance. The people waited, watched carefully by their winged captors, to wait for their beloved hero to come rescue them. Some of the more cynical residents doubted that anyone would come save them, let alone Captain Marvel. The area in front of the Fawcett Building was completely cleared of debris. The Soldier Angels surrounding the area were ever vigilant, even for an area as quiet as that. The prisoners sat, wondering what the invaders were waiting for when out from the sky came The World's Mightiest Mortal along with an Angel girl that had been seen several times before. The two landed next to the prison, taking out the Angel guards in a discreet manner. Upon being freed, the citizens backlashed against Viviane.

"She's one of them!" one person cried.

"She'll kill us all, Cap!" someone else cried.

"Don't trust her!" still another cried.

Viviane retreated behind Captain Marvel as he tried to calm the crowd down.

"Listen, people, she's here to help! There's no need to worry!" he said to the worried people.

"We saw her all those days ago! She was here to spy on us!" a man yelled out of the crowd.

"No, she wasn't! She's our only hope right now," he said as Viviane came out a bit from Marvel's shadow.

"Who are these people anyways?" somebody asked.

"They're Angels from the Moon. They're here for her,"

"Then let's give her to them!"

"No! There's more to it. You'll see soon enough. Now, everybody, get to a hiding place!"

The crowd dispersed into nearby buildings as a bright light appeared just above the street in front of the Fawcett Building. It was a teleportation disk that was usually used to teleport Moon Angels to the city. But this was a lot larger than any of the ones that had appeared before. It hovered for a second before it rose to the sky, leaving a gigantic circular machine on the street. The disk disappeared as the Angels all attached themselves to the machine. Viviane and Captain Marvel both waited to see what was to happen with the machine.

"Viviane…do you know what that is?" asked Marvel, hiding behind some wrecked cars.

"No, what is it?" she asked.

"I don't know, I was asking you."

The machine rose ever higher, going up the length of the ruined Fawcett Building. As soon as it reached the top, the Angels swung the machine and knocked off the top portion of the building, sending it crashing down to the empty streets below. After a few minutes, as the machine steadied, The Angels gently placed it on the flat roof of the Fawcett Building.

"They're using the Fawcett Building as part of some machine," said Marvel "And I don't think they're done with the machine. It doesn't look complete,"

"What could it be for?" asked Viviane, looking up at Captain Marvel.

"I'm not sure. But it's going to affect the entire city, or else they wouldn't have put it on top of the tallest skyscraper in town," he said.

"I wonder what it could be," pondered Viviane.

"I don't know, but what I do know is that we can't let them finish that machine!" he said as he flew up towards the machine. As he neared the machine, Captain Marvel was met with laser blasts from the Angels who had brought the massive machine from the streets below. The attacks knocked him from the air and into a nearby building.

Viviane, who was about ready to take flight, noticed a second major teleportation disk appearing where the first one had been. As it lifted up towards the sky, it left behind a thinner yet taller machine. The remaining Angels who weren't distracted by Captain Marvel went down and attached themselves to the second machine just as they did with the first. The ascension went slower this time, since there were less Angels to lift it up.

"I can't let them finish the machine!" yelled Viviane as she spread her wings and took to the air. Viviane blasted one of the Soldiers lifting the machine, sending him down to the top of the machine. The large metal dynamo wobbled as the Angels took notice of their Princess attacking one of their own. Without a moment's notice, they stopped lifting the machine and fired on her. The energy attacks forced her to fly away from the group. She flew back, readied her hands with energy and blasted the machine. The attack did little damage. The machine lifted higher and revealed a large group of Moon Angels ready to fire their weapons. Stunned, Viviane was unable to move as the energy blasts left their staffs. Viviane closed her eyes and waited for the heat and pain of the blast, but all she felt was the heat of a human being. Captain Marvel floated in front of her.

"Are you okay, Viviane?" said the deep voice of Captain Marvel.

"Yes, Billy. Thank you so much!" she replied. Viviane looked out behind The Big Red Cheese and saw that the Moon Angels had just finished placing the second machine on top of the first one, making both part of one big machine.

"Darn! They have both up there already!" said Marvel.

"Billy…I don't think the machine is finished. Look down there!" said Viviane, pointing towards the streets below. Down on ground level, a smaller machine, obviously the cap of the dynamo since the top part of the machine had three spires that joined up to make an open circle where they almost met, was being raised by a different group of Angels towards the other parts of the dynamo.

"We can't let them complete the machine!" exclaimed Captain Marvel.

"Then what should we do?" asked Viviane.

"I'll go destroy the first two. You go down and stop them from loading up the next one," he said, taking off towards the barrier of Angels protecting the first two machines. Viviane mustered her courage and raced down towards the rapidly rising machines.

"Lunar Blast!" she yelled as she let go of her attack, hitting of the attached cables that extended to one of the Moon Angels. The flying creatures took notice and once again fired upon her, but this time she was smarter. Viviane began her dodging attacks, occasionally appearing behind the Soldiers and kicking them in their back and disappearing. She flew down to the machine and began cutting cables, constantly dodging attacks. Soon, she got down to the last cable, dangling like a thread from several Angels who were trying to hoist it up.

_Last one,_ she thought _Then it'll take them awhile to bring it up again and by that time we can find away to stop this invasion. Now then…_

Viviane raised her hand to blast away the remaining cable, but at that moment, she was knocked off the machine by a very powerful energy attack. The attack sent her off the machine and down to the street forty feet below.

"Viviane?" said Marvel, taking a break from his fight to look down at the ruined street. Viviane lay motionless; he wings spread apart. He dodged and punched the Angels away to quickly fly to her side. "Viviane! Wake up, honey!"

"Thank you, Captain Marvel!" An ominous voice was heard. Captain Marvel looked up towards the machine's last cable and saw the dark form of Nathan holding up the last machine by himself. "Thank you for taking care of my future wife."

Captain Marvel sneered at him as Angels surrounded him. Nathan flew up to the top of the Fawcett Building and placed the last part on top of the two joined machines. Suddenly, a large beam of energy pierced the now night sky of the city. I went up so about for a mile then it spread over like a dome across the entire span of the city. Nathan grinned and stood triumphantly next to his dynamo machine.

"By my proclamation, Captain Marvel," he said "This city is now under MY control!"


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

Viviane lay unconscious in Captain Marvel's arms. All the attack Angels suddenly stood or floated at a tension, looking up at Nathan. The whole city fell quiet for a second as if a giant mute button had been pressed.

"What have you done, Nathan??" asked Marvel.

"Taken over your measly Earth-city, hero," answered Nathan.

"I mean, what's all the energy you've surrounded us with?" Nathan smiled and said, "It just happens to be an energy shield. You see, it's easier to keep the rest of your armed forces out of the city than rather tearing them apart right then and there. It'll give us more time to prepare."

Captain Marvel floated up somewhat. "So…this wasn't all about Viviane…it was just a ploy to get a foothold on Earth…" he said.

"Are you really that slow? Of course, you moronic imbecile!" he exclaimed. Nathan jumped off the machine and stopped in midair, just in front of the floating superhero.

"By the end of this day, I'll be taking my future wife out of your cold dead hands," said Nathan with an evil grin. Marvel sneered.

"By the end of this day, I'll be sending you and your army back to where you came from," he said with the utmost confidence. Nathan growled and punched Marvel in the head, sending him sailing through the air. He crashed through a billboard and then into a car. He shrugged it off and realized he still had Viviane's limp body wrapped tightly in his arms. Marvel got off the car and went inside the adjacent building.

"I have to keep you safe somehow…" he said to her. He looked around and found a small cot. Gently laying her down, he turned around and flew up into the sky. The sky inside the dome was musty and full of smoke from the several fires that were raging inside the captive city.

_If this keeps up, the entire city will suffocate in smoke, _He realized _But they won't let that happen obviously. They can't fit a really massive army in this city. Not one to conquer the country; let alone the entire world. What other plans is he up to? _

He flew around, heading towards the machine that powered the shield. It was a lot more silent now than it had been only an hour before. Most of the citizens of the city had surrendered to the invading Angels and were imprisoned in makeshift camps. Soon enough, machines of war would start pouring in here. Marvel realized he couldn't let that happen.

"Heads up!" he heard Nathan's voice tear through the sky as an energy blast hit him from behind, shredding his white cape to pieces. Marvel shrugged it off and turned around, just in time to get several quick punches to his stomach and a solid kick across the face.

"You're a tough Earthling, Captain. You could've made a great right-hand man," said Nathan, driving his elbow deep into Marvel's back. He grunted and said, "I'd never join bad guys like you, Nathan!" Marvel spun around and kicked Nathan away.

"That's too bad. It wouldn't have worked anyways. Now that Queen Jessica wants you dead…real bad." he said as he regained his motion.

"Wait, why me? I haven't even done anything to her!" Marvel said.

"You're stealing her only daughter away from her. I couldn't imagine anybody who would do that to someone," said Nathan, shaking his head some in disapproval.

"It was her choice to leave Earth! It was her choice to live the life that she wanted for herself!" Marvel argued back.

"Is that what she's told you? She's just using you,"

"From my experiences, I'm about ready to trust her more than I trust you, buddy,"

Nathan shrugged. "Suit yourself." He then delivered an energy-powered kick to the Red Wonder, sending him across the span of the city until he hit the wall of the energy dome.

After several seconds daze, Captain Marvel staggered to his feet and rubbed his head. He cracked his neck and opened his eyes. Staring back at him was an entire platoon of Army soldiers, backed up by tanks, Humvees and pretty much all what the country could dish out. As he turned his head, he noticed even more infantrymen and armor-plated vehicles. Attack helicopters hovered just above them on all sides. They sat there and waited; waited for the time when the shield would be lowered. Several helicopters fired on the shield with missiles with no luck. The shield was impenetrable. It was then he realized it wasn't so much that they wouldn't come in, but that they wouldn't be let out. Jessica wanted Viviane back as badly as Nathan wanted to conquer the Earth. It was a two-hinged plan, executed by two geniuses…or two crazies.

_No one's going to help me now. I have to do this by myself…_ He looked back at the soldiers and then back at the city in chains.

_The city is depending on me…The whole world is depending on me… Viviane is depending on me…Shazam gave me these powers for a reason and I aim not to let him down! _

Marvel clenched his fists and flew off into the sky.

Viviane woke up to a searing pain tearing across her body for a split second. Rubbing her neck, she looked around in a room that she had never been in before. It was dark, dirty and abandoned with rubble spread over the floor. She planted her feet on the ground and stood up, stretching out her body. Viviane walked out of the room and into the abandoned street littered with wrecked cars, cracked pavement, fallen streetlights and even more rubble.

_This section must've gotten the worst of it... I hope the people got out okay…Where did Billy go??_

She looked towards the sky but saw only the energy shield covering the city.

_Oh no, it's an energy shield! But why would Nathan put a shield over Fawcett? Nevermind that now, I have to go find out if Billy is alright!_

Viviane spread her wings and flew up between the buildings.

Captain Marvel blasted towards the dynamo, seeing Nathan standing at its side surrounded by a small force of Moon Angels. He stopped a short distance away and crossed his arms, waiting. Nathan smiled and flew towards him.

"Very resilient, aren't we?" said Nathan, smirking.

"You haven't even got to see what I can do, Nathan. I suggest that you come here and find out,"

"Sure, then. If you really are in a rush to die…" Nathan blasted his way towards him, readying his fists to punch the superhero. He swung his left fist, only for it to hit air. Marvel ducked and landed a fierce punch square in Nathan's stomach area. Nathan grabbed his gut and wheezed just as Marvel landed a powerful knee to Nathan's head, sending him tumbling on all axes. The Captain smiled and regained his serious composure.

"Come on, Nathan. I thought you said something about me in a rush to die," he said. Nathan wiped his mouth and said, "Nice one, Marvel. You got one on me. Be sure that I will not let it happen again!"

Nathan shot out a blast and exploded it right in front of Captain Marvel's eyes, effectively blinding him for a brief moment as Nathan took advantage and slammed his fist across his face. The conquered then spun around and roundhouse-kicked the superhero down to the ground. As Captain Marvel opened his eyes from the attack, Nathan slammed his knee into his stomach, driving him deeper into the pavement below. From this point, Nathan delivered a gigantic blast straight towards Marvel, utterly destroying the entire block. The dust settled as Nathan picked up The Captain and held him to the sky.

"I told you, you stupid fool. You cannot beat me. I've been trained to fight ever since I could walk and you don't even know how to fight. Face it, Marvel, Viviane is mine and soon enough this whole world will be mine as well. Just one of the many planets that lay under my rule!" he said, raising his fist to deliver another powerful blow to the downed superhero. Just then, a white blast smashed into Nathan, causing him to drop Captain Marvel and be blasted back several yards.

"I can't let you do that, Nathan," said Viviane, floating several feet in the air.

"Ah, my darling, please don't do that again. I'll be forced to put you back in your place," said Nathan as he got up and brushed himself off.

"You try and I'll see to it you get both of your legs broken, Nathan. Now get up so I can beat you down again!" said Viviane firmly, taking a fighting stance. Nathan just stood there and chuckled.

"What so funny?" she asked him.

"You want to fight me? Don't be so stupid, my dear. You know you can't beat me," he said with a grin, itching for a fight with his own fiancée.

"I can sure as well try!" she yelled as she unleashed her Lunar Blast on Nathan, who just casually deflected it away.

"Then come here and try then!" he said, firing his own powerful blasts at her. Viviane teleported behind him and blasted him from behind, driving him a few steps forward. Nathan spun around and smacked Viviane away.

"I don't like to hit my own wife, but I will if she gets too much out of line," he said approaching her. Viviane got to her feet and fed a blast straight into Nathan's stomach, knocking him clear into the sky and then down onto a semi-truck.

"I really don't like to hit jerks… take that back, I really do enjoying hitting jerks." she said, smiling a bit. She ran over to Captain Marvel, who was beginning to rise from the hole he was in.

"Billy, are you okay?" she asked him.

"Yeah…are you?" he asked her back.

"Yes, Billy, I'm okay," she answered back with a smile.

"Nathan…he's tougher than I thought. He has experience and has greater range than I do. Viviane, I need you to go hide somewhere. This fight might get out of hand and I need to put him down quickly,"

"No way!" she said "Nathan knows how you operate, Billy! That's how he beats his enemies. He learns about them, then he strikes their weak points. You're gonna need me in beating him!"

Captain Marvel sighed. "You may be right, but I-

He looked down at her face with her mad look.

"We attack him together. We're a team." he said. She smiled and nodded. The two flew off towards Nathan's crash site as they saw the giant truck he landed in being hurled at them. The conqueror was using his own energy to throw whatever he could get his hands on at the duo. Nathan grabbed a small compact car and hurled it at Captain Marvel. The superhero grabbed hold of it and smashed Nathan over the head with it. Nathan ripped apart the car, seemingly unfazed by the impact and blasted Marvel. Then, a giant white blast smashed into Nathan, driving him deep into the pavement.

"Billy, are you okay?" asked Viviane, taking her attention off Nathan.

"Viviane, watch out!" yelled Marvel. Suddenly, a quick, powerful blast smacked into the princess from the crater. Nathan jumped out and got ready to fight.

"I'm not done yet, Marvel!" he yelled as he tackled Captain Marvel. The two rolled over the street, exchanging punches with each other. Nathan managed to get on top and shocked Marvel with energy across his face. The Captain screamed in agony as Nathan was pulled off the superhero and thrown into a nearby store.

"Watch out, Billy. Stay back and recover while I'll fight him!" she said, running into the store. Marvel didn't answer as he was still shrugging off the energy attack. She looked around and saw the mess that was the food store, but no Nathan to be seen. Viviane took another step, her feet cracking glass. She sighed and took a few more steps inside. There was a door about three feet to her left was left open. Taking a deep breath, she gently opened the door. There was nothing in the next room except for a dirty storeroom.

Suddenly, she felt something brush pass her wings. Viviane froze; her eyes widened. Slowly but surely, she turned around to the door, finding no one. She shook her head and headed out, just as two arms crashed out of the floor and took a hold of her legs. Viviane let out a loud scream as the two arms pulled her down into the basement level. Nathan grabbed onto her neck and slammed her against the brick foundation.

"Do not disobey me!!" he said angrily.

"Spare me…" she said in defiance. Nathan responded by slamming her against the wall.

"Tell me that you'll be a good wife or else I won't have to punish you again," Viviane spat in his face. Again, she was slammed against the wall.

"I won't tell you again! Say that you'll be a good wife!" he demanded. She looked deep into his cold eyes and said, "No."

"If that's the way you want it to be then, my dear. Then so be it!" Nathan said as he raised his fist. He flung it straight at Viviane's face. She stared the fist down for a second and as it neared her, she ducked and allowed it to smash into the bricks behind her. Viviane then delivered a knee into Nathan's gut. With a Lunar Blast, Nathan was blasted to the far wall.

"Viviane, dear…don't be so cruel…" said Nathan, coughing out some blood.

"I'm not going to kill you, Nathan," said Viviane, raising her hand up.

"Oh good…you foolish girl..." he said, chucking some. Viviane surrounded him in energy and lifted him up.

"I'm not the one who was kneed by a girl," she said, blasting him onto the street above. Viviane slowly floated up and saw Nathan brushing himself off.

"You're still too weak to beat me, my dear," he said as he pointed his hand down at the still recovering Marvel, who was having trouble standing up. Nathan's hand glowed with energy "Your savior here failed to keep you safe. Now he gets to pay the price for your defiance!"

Suddenly, Marvel stood up and took hold of Nathan's hand. The conqueror screamed in pain as The Captain crushed his hand in. He was brought to his knees as Marvel let go of his hand.

"Damn you…!" he said, holding his now useless hand. Marvel landed a massive punch across the face.

"Viviane, now's our chance! Take out the machine!" yelled Marvel.

"With what, Billy?" she asked. He looked down at Nathan and gave her a smirk. She nodded and picked up Nathan. Viviane spun around in great circles and flung Nathan towards the shield dynamo. The Angels surrounding the dynamo saw their leader coming and several of them caught him in midair.

"Unleash it, Viviane!" yelled Marvel. Viviane nodded and knew what he meant. She concentrated all of her internal energy and will into a ball just outside her palms. Viviane pointed it at the dynamo and struggled to keep all the intense energy in check. At the top of her lungs, she yelled the name of her attack and released a rather thin but surprisingly power and fast beam at the dynamo. The attack overpowered the beaten Nathan and crew of Soldiers Angels guarding the dynamo.

In a flurry of sparks and explosions, the machine blew apart and fell to the ground in pieces. The shield disappeared and all of the available forces rushed in to help out the embattled and wrecked city.

"We did it, Billy," said a very tired Viviane.

"No…you did it. I just helped you," replied Marvel.

"Me?"

"Yes, you. You were the- Viviane, watch out!" A powerful blast smashed into Captain Marvel, knocking him off his feet and into the ground.

"Billy!!" yelled Viviane as somebody grabbed her from behind. Marvel managed to get to his feet and looked at the woman grabbing Viviane from behind, a woman who oddly looked a lot like Viviane.

"Mother, what are you doing?!" asked Viviane, struggling against the Queen Jessica.

"Mother? You're Jessica?" asked Captain Marvel.

"Yes, I am and I'm betting that you're the person that's trying to take my little girl away from me," she said, trying to hold the squirming princess down.

"I'm not trying to do that! Listen, let her go and we can talk about this!"

"There's been enough talking already!"

"Let her go! Please!" said Marvel as he approached the two.

"Stay right where you are or else my Viviane gets to pay the price!" said a more frantic Jessica, her eyes suddenly a very different shade of blue.

"You wouldn't do that to your own daughter. Not even you would do that,"

"Oh? I wouldn't?" Jessica said as she used her thumbnail to slowly cut across Viviane's neck. Viviane yelped out in pain.

"No! Stop! What do you want!?" pleaded the superhero.

"Say your magic word. Now!"

"You can't be-

Jessica began her slicing again.

"No! Okay, okay, you win," said Marvel in defeat.

"Billy, no, don't listen to her!" yelled out Viviane. He shook his head and softly said his magic word, transforming him back into Billy Batson.

"Now that's a good boy…" said Jessica. Suddenly, she raised her hand and blasted the boy, knocking him unconscious.

"Billy!! No!" yelled Viviane as she broke free from her mother's softening hold.

"It's what's best for you, dear," said Jessica.

"No, Mother, you've gone too far this time!" replied Viviane "You can't go around doing this!"

"I'm your mother and I can do whatever I please. You will go back to the Moon and you will marry Nathan like it is planned,"

"No, I will not, Mother! You can't make me!"

"Well…if you really feel that way…" said Jessica, as she used her powers to float the still unconscious Billy to her "Then I guess if we just get rid of this Earthling, then I guess I can probably change your mind…"

"Mother, no!" yelled Jessica. The Queen dug her nails into Billy's neck. Blood seeped down onto his clothes. With a start, he awoke and yelped in pain.

"Stop! Please, Mother, I'll go…Just don't hurt Billy any longer…" said Viviane, her eyes watering. Billy looked up at the two ladies and tried to talk, but he was unable to. Jessica's nails had punctured his vocal chords. The look on his face said it all as Viviane stood next to her mother. Tears streamed down her eyes as did with Billy's eyes.

"Don't follow me, Billy…I didn't want you to get hurt…I'm so sorry…" Viviane said. As Viviane faded away, her words echoed across Billy's ears.

"_I love you, Billy…"_

Blood and tears mixed down Billy's neck. He covered the wounds on his neck and looked up at the night sky. The Moon was dark orange, turning on red. Billy reached out to grab the Moon. So close, yet so far. His eyes turned back into his head and Billy fell over into a deep sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Viviane stood still as the maids fitted the wedding dress onto her small frame. They tugged at the dress, trying to make it fit in certain places. The dress had previously belonged to Queen Jessica when she was around Viviane's age. Her marriage to the reigning king went flawlessly. Jessica fully engrained herself in the royal ideology that she had to be a good wife and queen for the rest of her life.

_Maybe that's why it's in such perfect condition… _thought Viviane. The maids finished their work, bowed and left the room, leaving Viviane standing alone in her ridiculously expensive dress. She looked towards the large, expensive mirror you'd expect to see inside an enormous castle and frowned. Her eyes were red from hours of hopeless sobbing.

_But remember why you're doing this… _she thought _besides…Mother took away my teleporting powers and posted guards all over the palace…so she wouldn't let me escape._

Viviane fought back more tears as she looked at the dress. Her face was made up all pretty-like and her hair was what most would call, perfect. Resting on top of that hair was her small, jewel-encrusted tiara. Viviane took it off and inspected it, rage slowly building up inside her. She whipped around and threw it across the room, only for it to be caught by Queen Jessica.

"Becareful, dear! This is my old tiara that I wore when I got married to your father!" she said, holding it carefully and attempting to place it on top of Viviane's head again. Viviane moved out of the way and turned her back on her mother.

"Viviane, please, don't be so cruel to me. I'm only trying to do what's best for us," she said.

"You mean, what's best for you, don't you?" said Viviane in a sniping voice. Jessica sighed and placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders.

"I just want our family to be together like we always have,"

"Always have? Mother, you have barely been around my entire life. You have always been away on some diplomatic mission or some silly royal ball that children weren't allowed at. Lisa was the one who was always there for me!" said Viviane as she turned to face her mother.

"But I still loved you, even though I never told you, honey" said Jessica, now in a defensive position. Viviane sneered and held up a silver-colored plastic bracelet.

"Remember this? I gave this to you when I was seven years old, mother. I spent a week making this for you," she said.

"Oh! You found it! I was looking everywhere for that!" said Jessica.

"I found it propping up the dinner table, Mother! Looking at it right now, it's been there ever since I gave it to you, hasn't it? How do you explain that?"

"Viviane, calm down, please. Princesses should not be yelling at their mothers."

Viviane growled and threw the bracelet down towards the floor, cracking as it hit.

"I bet you don't really care about this marriage. So why all the fuss? What's the real reason you want me here, Mother?" demanded Viviane. Jessica just stared back, in shock at what Viviane was asking. After a few seconds of silence, Viviane said, "Right. Send me back, Mother. Right now."

"Viviane, you know I can't do that…"

"Right now, Mother! Right no-

Jessica laid a backhand slap right across Viviane's young face. There was an instant silence in the room. Viviane looked down, holding where Jessica had smacked her.

"I'm sorry it had to come to that, dear. You have to understand that there is nothing you can do. In about an hour, you will get married to Nathan and you will love him and you will have his children. Period. Now get yourself cleaned up and be downstairs in five minutes," said Jessica as she headed towards the door "I just hope you comply…or I'd hate to see what will happen to poor Billy, if he even is alive."

Viviane sat down, alone again in her room. The tears came again, messing up the make up she was wearing. All hope was dwindling…even if Billy was alive, how would he possibly make it here on time?

Billy slowly opened his eyes to fluorescent lights high on the ceiling of a gymnasium. Out the corner of his eyes, he saw people frantically running around helping others to beds or seats. Billy sat up and saw he was in the middle of a sea of beds, where many injured people were being tended to. A large section of the gym was missing to the extent where you could see what was happening down the street. Billy turned away and reached to his neck to feel a large amount of bandages covering his neck. He opened his mouth to talk only to feel a fierce burning sensation stabbing at his throat.

_Jessica did more damage to my throat than I thought…But looks like they managed to patch it up. It hurts to talk so I better just rest my vocal cords._

Nobody was taking notice of the poor boy with the blood stained shirt and pants, since there were worse cases than him coming in. All of them victims of the devastating Angel attack. Billy groaned and walked towards the exit, passing all sorts of injuries that Billy didn't want to look at.

The sight outside was worse than he had imagined. The sky had begun to show stars as the lights in the city were gone and the smoke from the fires had started to diminish. The fire department and police, along with the military, had started to restore order to the ravaged city. Several skyscrapers were in ruins, including the WHIZ Radio Building where Billy worked. The streets were cracked, ruined and littered with craters. Transportation was almost impossible except for the major streets that miraculously survived the Angels' bombardment. Cars and buses were sticking out of the buildings they had once parked by. Billy walked down the war zone, looking around at the alien landscape that was once Fawcett City.

_So much damage…so many lives lost…countless more ruined…And Captain Marvel was no where in sight. Some superhero I am…_

He sat down on bench and put his head in his hands.

_And Viviane is gone. I couldn't even protect one person. One person! The whole city depended on me and I let them down. Now look what happened! _

Billy grabbed a piece of rubble and threw it at a destroyed car. The impact hit with a loud pang, echoing all the way down the block. Everyone was either in refugee centers or leaving the city. To make matters worse, his throat was ruined.

"Sh-

Billy started coughing, so much so that it brought him to his knees.

"Sha-!

Again, he coughed, spitting out blood as he did.

_I can't say it! What am I going to do?? I can't transform!!_

Billy wiped his mouth clean and stood up. He fell back on the bench and sighed. Tears fell from his eyes.

_"Stop crying. Is this what the new inheritor is?" said a voice from deep within Billy's mind._

"_What? W-who are you?" he asked the disembodied voice._

_"You don't know who I am? Why, I've been with you every since you got your powers, young man!" it said with its booming voice._

_"I still don't get it…"_

_"My name is Solomon, as in 'Wisdom of…' Do you get me now, son?"_

_"The 'S' in Shazam. You're the one who gives me knowledge. Sir, I need your knowledge now! I can't transform since my throat is ruined!" asked a frantic Billy._

_"That I can see," said Solomon "So you're just going to sit around and do nothing about it?"_

_"No, sir! But if I could transform, I would've done it by now!"_

_"The Power of Shazam heals all wounds, young Batson. You do know that don't you?" asked Solomon._

_"Yes, I do know! But how is that going to get me into Captain Marvel?" asked Billy._

_"Just say the magic word, young Batson,"_

_"I can't, sir! My throat is ruined!"_

_"No, it is just damaged. If you're throat was ruined, it wouldn't be part of your body anymore." _

_"It hurts!"_

_"As much as it's going to hurt if you don't rescue that poor girl?"_

_Billy went silent. He knew he wouldn't let that happen to her._

Billy opened his eyes. His throat still burned from the previous attempt to speak a single word. He wondered if he could even speak anything at all. Jessica made sure he wouldn't be able to speak; her way of separating the two lovers from each other. Billy could taste blood in his mouth but tried to ignore it. This was bigger than his damaged vocal chords. It was about him trying to save the woman he loves from a life she didn't want.

"Sh-

He coughed, blood now filling his mouth.

"Shaz-

Billy made a hoarse hacking noise, covering the bench with his own blood.

"Shaz-

The coughing got worse and pain filled his neck. He couldn't do it. His throat was just too damaged.

_I can't do it! I can't…I…_

Viviane made her way to the altar. The temple was packed with over a thousand guests just waiting to see their princess be wed to the future king Nathan. Soft music played as she synched her steps with the song. A noticeably beaten Nathan stood on the altar in his ceremonial clothes, smiling devilishly as he awaited his bride-to-be. Viviane looked down at her feet, rather concentrating on her steps than to be looking at that monster Nathan. At the first pew, the Queen Jessica sat patiently and smiled. Her smiled shone not with pride, but with satisfaction rather. Jessica's eyes gazed at her movements, as if she was inspecting every aspect of Viviane's movements. Viviane stepped on the altar and looked up at Nathan, who was smiling back down at her. She closed her eyes and blinked up tears.

_Billy…I need you now…More than ever…_

Billy pounded the bench.

_I can't! I just can't…_

_Please save me…_

_I can't…_

_Please…_

_I…_

_Please…!_

_I…can…_

Viviane's voice resonated inside Billy's mind. At her full strength, she was yelling the magic word. Each time she yelled, Billy's resolve got stronger and stronger.

_I can't…let it happen! She doesn't deserve it…!_

"Sha-

_It's the right thing to do!_

"Shaz-

_I owe it to her!_

_"Shaza-_

_I LOVE HER!!_

_"SHAZAM!!"_

The lightning boomed down onto Billy Batson, transforming him into the World's Mightiest Mortal. Everything about him was now running at full steam; even his throat was fully healed. For a moment, Marvel took the time to admire the feat he had accomplished. He shook it off and took towards the skies. After a minute, he stopped and looked down upon the broken and battered city.

_"Fawcett needs me, Solomon," said Billy "I should stay and help them. I can't be selfish with my own needs,"_

_"That is true, young Batson. They do need your help in getting back on their feet," said Solomon._

_"Then I'm going back," said Billy._

_"But only after you have saved your young Viviane, Billy," said Solomon._

_Billy was amazed. "But I thought you said…"_

_"Listen to me. Humans are a resilient race. Even after the most terrible of tragedies, they always managed to bounce back. You have done everything you've can to protect this city and they are most grateful for that. The people need to learn that they don't always need Captain Marvel. Follow your heart and do what you must, but the one who needs you more than ever is the one that you love," said Solomon._

Marvel nodded to himself. He finally understood why Solomon's power was wisdom. "I'll be back as soon as I can, Fawcett. It won't take long, I promise." Captain Marvel then turned around and blasted towards the icy vacuum of space, heading towards Earth's only satellite.

As the wedding progressed, it was getting dangerously close to the "I do's." To Viviane, it was all a blur. Jessica sat with a smirk on her face, never taking her eyes off Viviane. The rest of the audience was looking eagerly on. Viviane knew everyone else in the kingdom was watching. She had to get out of this quick…

"And to you, Princess Viviane De Milo of the Lunar Kingdom of the Moon Angels, do you take Prince Nathan's hand in serene matrimony?" asked the man moderating the wedding.

"I…I…I…" she mumbled. Nathan arched an eyebrow to her. "Say it, already. We don't have all day, honey," he said in a low voice.

"I…I...I...D-

Just then, a powerful quake rocked the temple. Several people jumped and screamed. Jessica looked around, concerned with something else other than the quake. After the commotion died down, another powerful quake rocked the temple. This was followed by several smaller quakes that got louder after each one. Suddenly, a Soldier Angel came running in from the entrance to the temple.

"We're being invaded!" he yelled frantically.

"By who?" demanded Nathan, stepping down from the altar.

"By one man! He looked like an Earthling!" the soldier answered "He's on his way here!"

Nathan turned his gaze to Jessica. "Is it who I think it is?" he asked her.

"Of course it is, you twit. I thought I had him out of the way for sure," said Jessica with the utmost confidence.

"Then what would you have us do then?" he asked her.

"Just stay put, Nathan dear. We will have to make an example of him in front of Viviane."

Then, suddenly, the doors went flying and crashed down right in front of Jessica. Captain Marvel floated in slowly, throwing away three unconscious Soldier Angels.

"Billy!!" yelled Viviane as she ran towards him. Nathan's arm shot out and grabbed her to prevent her to get any nearer. Marvel looked coldly at Nathan.

"Let her go," said Marvel.

"Ha! You'd think that people wouldn't listen to that line anymore!" said Nathan, holding down the struggling princess.

"I won't ask you again. Let her go," Marvel demanded again. Jessica took a step in front of Nathan.

"Viviane is not going back with you. Even if she doesn't get married with Nathan," said Jessica, taking a hold of Viviane.

"Jessica…what are you talking about?" Nathan asked. Marvel looked on.

"Nathan, dear, trust me. By the end of this day, Captain Marvel will be dead and Viviane will be a totally different person." said Jessica in tone unheard of from the queen. At that moment, the tips of Jessica's wings turned a dark gray.


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

Everyone stared at Jessica. Her wings spread out across her back, completely covering Nathan out of sight. The grey on her wing tips were clearly visible and slowly starting to creep up the rest of her feathers, inches at a time. There was a small smile on her face as she looked directly at Captain Marvel.

"I can't let my only daughter run off with some Earthling. They aren't worthy of a Moon Angel. That's why I got Nathan dear to come and marry her." revealed Jessica. The conqueror turned towards the Queen and said, "You used me!?"

"Yes, Nathan dear, I did. Just be sure that you'll still get the rewards you seek. Let me handle this and you'll be fine," she said to calm him down. Nathan took a step back, not taking his glaring eyes off her.

"Mother…" said Viviane from behind Marvel as she pointed at her mother's wings. Jessica glanced at the grey and stepped back in horror.

"My wings!!!" she screamed as she grabbed her grey feathers "MY WINGS!!! Oh, no! Look what you did, you Earthling!!"

"I didn't do anything…" said Marvel. She pointed a finger at him and said, "It was you! You're the one putting me through all this stress!!"

"It wasn't my fault, Jessica. I'm just trying to reason with you," Marvel said.

"It's you! It's you! You made me like this! You and your damned…damned…lightning!!!"

"Made you how??" asked Marvel.

"Jessie, what's the matter?" asked Nathan.

"He made me OLD! Look at my wings!!!" yelled Jessica. Marvel looked back at Viviane, who looked back at him.

"But what does that have to do with Viviane?" Marvel asked. Jessica looked back at him and grinned.

"She's so beautiful…and powerful…and young…" said Jessie, her voice wavering a bit.

"Wait…what are you saying, Jessie?" asked Nathan.

"I need her here…so I can be her…" Jessica said, reaching a hand out to Viviane.

"BE her?" asked Marvel. "Are you saying…that you want her body for yourself?"

Jessica smiled. "Of course! Why do you think I had her in the first place?" Viviane eyes widened.

"So…you never wanted me…just because you wanted a daughter…" said Viviane, the tears once again swelling up inside her.

"My grandmother grew to an incredible age. I saw that pain she went through and I promised myself I would never let myself be like that," said Jessica.

"But how can you take over my body, Mother? There's no known spell that could do that permanently!" argued Viviane. Jessica looked down at her graying wings and looked back at them.

"It took my remaining soul and mind to figure out the forbidden dark spell to know how, but I figured it out. Oh yes, I did." she said with a cracked smile.

"And Nathan…?" Marvel asked. Jessica turned to him and smiled. "He would be the perfect husband for Viviane…or me, that is,"

"I'd be marrying you instead of Viviane, then," said Nathan. Jessica nodded. "Isn't just romantic, Nathan?? I was going to wait for after, but I guess I would be lucky to have another wedding!"

"There's not going to be a wedding, Jessica. Not anymore. I'm tired of being used by you. I expected to marry your daughter and have my new planet, but you and your games are just sickening," said Nathan.

"But you get your bride…and your planet! We just need-

"No!" interrupted Nathan "That's enough. There's something wrong with you. Get it fixed before I report this to my father!" he said. Jessica nodded and said, "Nathan…please…don't make me do this…"

"Do what?" he asked. Suddenly, Jessica waved his hand over him and covered him in gray light. A loud noise came from Nathan, as if lava was quickly hardened into rock. Nathan stood in his previous position; he had been turned to stone. Jessica sneered and turned back to the two.

"He didn't want to marry me," she shrugged.

"Jessica…no, how could you!?" asked Marvel. The Queen smiled at him.

"I'm the Queen and I can do whatever I want! Including this!" she yelled. She raised her hand and blasted the statue of Nathan into thousands of pieces. Viviane screamed. Marvel pushed her back; he himself shocked at what he had witnessed.

"You killed him!" he said.

"Yes, I did. A small price to pay to get my youth back," she said, taking a step towards them.

"Jessica, everyone gets old. It's a natural part of life that you can't change. We will all go through it someday," said Marvel.

"I will not die! I will stay young for all eternity, Earthling!" she said in her ever increasing distorted voice.

"Mother, you need help!" said Viviane, coming out from behind Marvel "Let us help you. You can figure out what's bothering you!"

"Quiet, Viviane. I have things under control. I will not die…like my mother and father did. How they died…" she turned to look at Captain Marvel "…by lightning."

Captain Marvel widened his eyes. "You killed my mother and father!" screamed Queen Jessica as half of her wings suddenly went gray.

"Listen to yourself! You're not making any sense!" he pleaded with her.

"I won't let you get away with it!" yelled Jessica as she blasted him towards the temple wall.

"Billy!" yelled Viviane. Jessica slowly approached her.

"Viviane…just think of it…you…and me…together forever as mother and daughter!" said Jessica, growing even more incoherent. Viviane backed away and said, "I thought you didn't want a daughter…"

Jessica then widened one eye, her wings turning full gray. "You little brat!" yelled the Queen as she punched her daughter to the ground.

"I'll make you a prisoner in your own mind, Viviane! You'll see what a real princess is supposed to act like!" Jessica wrapped her hands around her daughter's neck and pressed down hard, effectively cutting off her air supply. Viviane whimpered, gasping for air. Then, a red blur grabbed Jessica from behind, slammed her against the ceiling and let her fall the twenty feet to the temple floor.

"Billy…" said a slowly recovering Viviane.

"Stay there, Vivi. I fear that your mother isn't defeated just yet," said Marvel, looking towards the direction of where Jessica had landed. There was no sign of the Queen there. The temple went silent for about a minute as the Captain looked around for any sign of the Queen.

"Billy, watch out!!" cried out Viviane. Jessica landed upon Marvel's back and latched her hands onto his head as she sent a powerful electric shock coursing through his body. Marvel cried in pain, stumbling over rubble and pews as he tried to dislodge Jessica off his head. The Queen laughed in pleasure, her yells of "DIE!" barely audible over the sound of the electricity arching into the superhero.

Suddenly, Marvel's arms caught Jessica's and, despite the powerful energy, flung her over his back and threw her into a nearby pillar.

"Stop…this, Jessica. We don't have to fight!" pleaded Marvel. Jessica looked at him and said, "I do!!" The Queen summoned a large beam out of her hand and struck Marvel, sending him into the wall.

"I'll kill you, Earthling. It's the only thing that will make me feel better. That and my eventual take-over of dear Viviane's body." said Jessica, looking down towards Viviane.

"Mother, don't hurt him! Please, leave him alone, I'll do anything you ask!"

"Too late, dear. All you can do is sit back and watch me kill your love!" said Jessica, bits of saliva dripping from her smiling mouth. Jessica levitated a large pew and slammed it into the downed Marvel. Once that pew was finished, she snagged another and smashed it again.

"I will not let you take me…lightning man…Damn the lightning!" babbled Jessica. Suddenly, Marvel rushed from the hole he was in, grabbed the floating pew and smacked Jessica with the pew, knocking her into the altar.

"Viviane…" said Marvel, helping Viviane up to her feet "I don't want to hurt your mother, but I think it's going to come to that. She's losing all touch with reality,"

"I know…But becareful, Billy, that's not my mother anymore…or is it really her?" questioned Viviane.

"Of course it's me, dear!" said Jessica, pushing away debris "I've always been your mother!" Captain Marvel blasted towards Jessica, his arm ready to give a final punch. Jessica sneered and raised her hand to the Captain. Four gold rings shot out from her hand and drew around Marvel. The rings then contracted and put the superhero in a bind.

"I'll squeeze the life out of you, Earthling…I won't let your lightning harm anyone…especially my daughter…" said Jessica, snapping her fingers. The rings contracted even more, digging into Captain Marvel's skin. He screamed in pain and fell over to the floor.

"So how does it feel, Earthling? How does it feel not being able to breathe and not being able to move? Painful, isn't it? I felt that pain…the pain of growing old…the pain of losing my parents…the pain of having a defiant child…" said Jessica, looking down on the choking superhero "but now everything will be fine. The lightning will be destroyed and I'll be young and healthy and powerful in my new body. The people will know that an Earthling killed the Queen and they will want revenge on the Earth. Soon, we will take it back for us Moon Angels!" Jessica stomped on Marvel's chest and kicked him in the face. Jessica laughed in triumph, her wings taking on a blacker tone.

Suddenly, a white blast slammed into Jessica and knocked her into the temple wall. As the dust settled, the Queen saw her daughter floating in the air; her wings stretched apart and her hands glowing with energy.

"I will not allow that type of behavior in my kingdom, Viviane!" barked Jessica.

"Mother, I can't sit around anymore. Either you will submit quietly…or else!" ordered Viviane.

"You can't hurt your own mother, dear,"

"You hurt Billy. My mother wouldn't do that,"

"I don't want to hurt you…your body, I mean." Jessica dusted off her dress and smiled. Viviane clenched her fists and flew at her mother, ready to strike.


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12_

A giant flash of light flew through the room as Viviane's energy collided into her mother's own corrupted energy. Jessica struggled to hold back her own daughter's attack, gritting her teeth as she was pushed back towards the ruined altar. Viviane shoved her own might even harder at her mother as she attempted to break her defenses. The windows in the temple started to shatter; the whole establishment started to tremble from the sheer force of the duel. Outside the temple, onlookers tried to get a glimpse of what was happening inside. Guards stood outside the temple door to keep the mob out. Many were crying out for the safety of Queen Jessica from the attack of the invading Earthling. Others called for the defeat of the tyrant, yelling chants of rebelling at the temple doors.

Back inside, Captain Marvel awoke from his slumber, finding himself still tied down from the rings that Queen Jessica had bound him in. He tried to break the rings, finding them too strong to overcome. Marvel turned his attention to the battle between mother and daughter that was occurring only a few yards away from him.

_I have to help her! Only these cursed rings won't let me free. How do I get out? _

He tried to stand, only finding his legs bound so tight he couldn't move them.

_The Power of Shazam could work. I just yell the word and I can slip out of these rings in my normal form. _

He turned over and faced the sky as he realized on fatal flaw.

_These rings are ever contracting. My body is what's keeping them from contracting ever smaller. If I transform, I'll crushed into pieces. _

Marvel sighed and looked at Viviane.

_Hold on, honey. I'll figure a way out…_

Meanwhile, Viviane was gained the upper hand in her deadlock against Queen Jessica. The signs of fatigue showed on the Queen's face. Viviane took notice and pushed even harder than before. Jessica struggled back, losing even more ground than gaining it. The deadlock continued until Jessica pulled back her arm and landed a rather clumsy punch across her daughter's face. Viviane landed on the ground and rolled back. The Queen laughed as she took several deep breaths.

"Your magical abilities are impressive, dear. I sometimes forget you are defenseless when I get my own hands involved," said Jessica with her wings ever slowly blackening. Viviane clenched her cheek and stumbled over her ruined wedding dress to get up.

"Go ahead, honey, throw one," said the smirking queen. Viviane growled and ran at her mother, throwing a wild left hook. Jessica grabbed her arm, pulled her towards her and connected her knee to Viviane's midsection. The Queen then pointed her hand at her face and blasted her away at point blank range. The princess went flying, crashing into a pillar and then the hard stone floor.

Viviane groaned in pain. She tried to crawl slowly away from the pillar towards a few pews.

_She's too strong! I can't beat her!_

She looked at Captain Marvel, still bound in the rings.

_Mother beat Billy. How can I possibly beat her? _

Pain tore at Viviane's scalp. The same hand that had punched her was now tearing away at her hair. Jessica pulled Viviane's back and bent down to talk to her.

"Please don't make me do this. I need your body in one piece," said Jessica as she looked up at the window "but I won't mind a few bumps and scrapes,"

Viviane gasped. Jessica forced Viviane to her feet and quickly ran her towards the window. In a fury of glass, the princess flew out the temple, quickly falling towards the ground below.

_No…NO! Please don't let me die! Billy, please save me! Billy!!!_

Suddenly, her arms caught something in midair. A stray flagpole had broken her descent down. Viviane held on for dear life, remembering that her teleportation had been disabled.

_I can just fly up! I'm an Angel after all!_

Viviane's attempt to expand her wings was futile. They were being constricted by some unknown force. She looked back and saw one of her mother's rings locking them in place.

_She must've put it in place when she pulled my hair back. _

The ground below was full of onlookers. The residents of the kingdom stood and watched as their princess struggled to hang on to a pole several yards from the ground. Viviane looked up and saw the window several feet above her. She then looked down and saw the temple entrance a nauseating distance away.

_Jumping is out of the question. Try to make up to the window is going to me impossible without my wings. They're my only choice right now. I pray this works…_

She struggled with all her might to break the ring. Viviane exhibited great control over her wings and trained them to be fast and powerful for long distance flights. Yet, right now, the ring didn't budge. She couldn't risk using her arms. Using even one arm would weaken the other (even more so then it already was). The wings were all she could depend on for now.

_Come on, Viviane, old girl. Spread magic into your wings! Counter your mother's magic!_

Her wings glowed with magical energy. Sparks flew when her wings pushed against the ring, slightly burning her feathers. Viviane grunted but continued.

_Ungh…Hold on, Billy. I'll get you out of those rings._

She struggled ever harder. The more she pushed, the harder the sparks burned. Suddenly, the ring cracked and exploded, severely burning away an area of feathers. Viviane yelped in pain, falling a few feet before she managed to get herself to float. She then looked up at the window and flew back inside.

"You know, you've caused me a lot of trouble, Earthling," said Jessica as she dug her nails into Captain Marvel's flesh. Marvel hollered into pain and tried to move away. Normally, his inherited invulnerability would prevent this, but thanks to his weakened state and Jessica's superior magical abilities, his blood flowed onto her fingers.

"Quiet, Earthling! You can holler all you want later," she told him "because soon enough, you will die a very slow and painful death."

"Jessica!" yelled Viviane's shaky, but familiar voice. Jessica whipped out her hand and spun around to meet her daughter.

"What did you call me?" ordered Jessica "You do not address your mother by her first name!"

"Enough is enough! Let him go!" yelled Viviane.

'You can try, daughter dear." said Jessica. Viviane launched a blast at Jessica, who easily deflected away. Using her speed, Viviane came up from behind Jessica, grabbed her wings and slammed her into the wall. Jessica then used her wings to throw Viviane back. The Princess recovered and threw a barrage of energy attacks at Jessica, frequently knocking her back as she attempted to approach Viviane.

_I've got to beat her quickly…I'm losing energy every time I attack. Billy won't last long if she beats me._

Suddenly, Jessica's fist landed across Viviane's face, sending blood flying through the air. Viviane landed with a hard thud on the cold, stone floor. She quickly tried to crawl away, only for her foot to get caught by Jessica. Viviane turned back and kicked Jessica in the face, causing her to stumble back. The princess got to her feet and fired off a blast. Jessica dodged and fired her own shot, slamming Viviane against a pillar.

"_Lunar Blast!_" yelled Jessica. The attack smashed into the pillar and exploded, rocking the entire temple and causing part of the ceiling to come down. As the smoke cleared, Viviane fell to her knees and groaned. Her wedding dress, once beautiful and flowing, was now utterly ruined. The original white color now replaced by gray stains and black burns. Her hair was now a tangled and dirty mess that replaced the beautiful blonde that was so clean several minutes before. Her soft skin was now stained by her own blood and her bright blue eyes full of painful tears.

"That was such a beautiful dress…" said Jessica. She pressed her hand against Viviane's head.

"This spell will complete the transfer of my mind to yours. Once inside, I'll destroy yours, leaving mine the one in control. The people will discover the Earthling with my lifeless body and finally put him down for good. Too bad I had to destroy Nathan. He would've made a good husband." said Jessica as she gripped her daughter's head.

Jessica started to chant the spell. Viviane just kneeled there, soft sobs was the only noise that was heard from her.

_I'm…sorry…Billy. I couldn't do it…I couldn't save you…I just wanted you to be safe and save you for a change. _

_ARRRRAGGGGHHH!!!!!_

The electrical discharge broke the chain of words uttered by Jessica. Both looked over at Captain Marvel as his wrists smoked and flickered with electricity.

"You!!!" said a dumbfounded Jessica. Captain Marvel wasted no time and smacked Jessica to the other side of the temple. Viviane looked up and smiled weakly.

"Don't worry, you're safe now," said Marvel as he helped Viviane to her feet.

"T-thank y-you, Billy," Viviane said, laying her head against his chest.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"A little tired, but yes I am. I'm just glad you're safe,"

"Don't worry about me, Viviane. I'm fine."

"You burned your wrists, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but it-

Then…

_"Dark Lunar Blast!!" _rang through the temple as a gigantic beam smashed into Captain Marvel, slamming him against the temple wall.

"BILLY!!" screamed Viviane, utterly frozen by what she had just seen. Jessica slowly walked towards the two, breathing hard and with her arm outstretched towards Marvel. Just then, Jessica's armed glowed again.

_"Dark Lunar Blast!!" _she yelled, sending another beam at Captain Marvel. Marvel looked up at the beam, waiting for its energy to obliterate his already beaten body. He closed his eyes and sighed.

The next time he opened them, the beam advanced no further. A small shape was seen right in the middle of the wall of energy. He looked closer and saw Viviane, holding back the beam with all her might.

"Viviane!?" he said.

"Billy! Run…I-I don't know how much longer I can hold it!" she yelled, sliding back ever so slowly.

"Viviane, are you crazy?? Just let it go, and then you can get her when she's weak! Ow…" screamed Marvel, attempting to get up but his injuries preventing him.

"No, Billy, please…run! You don't need me but Earth needs you. Go, please!" Viviane pleaded; the pain visible on her face.

"I'm staying here! Let it go, you can still get away, Viviane!" yelled Marvel.

"Billy! Please…for once…let me be the hero…" Viviane said. He looked up at her and nodded. She turned her attention back to the beam and struggled to push it back.

Then, she felt a muscular hand on her shoulder. Captain Marvel leaned against her holding his damaged side.

"I thought I told you to leave, Billy!" screamed Viviane.

"A hero always needs her sidekick, Viviane!" replied Marvel.

He nodded and groaned as the energy pushed against her.

"I need more energy, Billy!!" yelled Viviane "I can't push it back without more!"

Marvel racked his brain.

_What's the most powerful thing you can think of, Billy? What have you been fighting for this whole time??_

He looked down at her.

_Because of her. All of this, just because of her…_

_She's worth every minute of it._

"Viviane, hold on!" he yelled.

"What is it??" she replied back.

"The Lunar Lightning! You have to say it with me!"

She nodded and gritted her teeth as Jessica laughed maniacally.

"One…!" The beam pushed harder on the two.

"Two…!" The ground under the pair shattered.

"Three!!!"

SHAZAM!!!!! The lightning hit the two, surrounding them and super charging Viviane.

"LUNAR LIGHTNING!!!!"

Viviane launched her beam. The pure white beam surrounded by cackles of blue lightning ripped Jessica's beam to shreds as it speeded towards the Queen. Her eyes widened as she put her hands to block it. The beam overwhelmed the Queen as it smashed into her and obliterated an entire side of the Temple, exposing it wide open.

After the dust settled, Viviane was on the floor, holding her arm. Billy was right behind her, the lightning having transformed him back into a regular human.

"Billy…?" said Viviane.

"Viviane…" answered Billy.

"…I'm a mess!"

"Oh…don't worry…they'll fix you…they always do…"

Viviane nodded and looked across the main hall. Jessica stood, completely charred from the beam; her wings fried away leaving only two burnt stumps.

"Jessica?" said Viviane.

"Aaaagghhhhhh!!!!" hollered Jessica as she fell on her knees "Look at what you've done!!! Look…my wings…I'm still…not even an angel…I'm just…old…"

Jessica fell over and fainted; smoke still rising from her former wings.

Viviane crawled over to Billy, healed but still extremely tired from the ordeal.

"I can't believe you didn't leave," said Viviane.

"I couldn't abandon you. I wouldn't let myself," said Billy.

"Because Captain Marvel saves everyone?" asked Viviane.

"Because I can't bear to live without you," said Billy as he stroked her cheek.

She blushed and smiled.

"My mother's spell was broken. Now we can go home." she said. He nodded and with a soft pop they were gone.

_Epilogue_

Billy stood on a local rooftop, watching the rebuilding of Fawcett City after that devastating Moon Angel attack. He still felt a small sense of guilt for failing to protect the city, but the site of the reconstruction comforted him, knowing that they'll always bounce back.

_They'll fix you…they fix everything…_

The sound of footsteps made him turn around and see the most beautiful site on Earth. Even in the failing sunlight, Viviane's face retained that beautiful quality to it, something you don't see much on this world.

"So what's the news on the Moon?" he asked her. She stopped next to him and said, "Well, I'm still an outcast back up there. They believe that I attacked her and burned her wings away. My mother's recuperating; might be in the hospital for months. Even a mere mention of my name to her or anyone else is cause for punishment,"

"I'm sorry for all of that, Vivi. You must feel terrible," responded Billy.

"No, its fine, Billy. I don't even want to go back up there. I have no reason to,"

"What about when your mother finally recovers? You think she'll try it again?"

Viviane looked up at him, his young yet wise face staring back at hers.

"Then we'll be ready for her, Billy," she said smirking. Billy smiled back and chuckled some.

"Fawcett City has a new hero," he said.

"Oh, really? Who?" asked Viviane. Billy reached for a newspaper and showed her the headline.

**Captain Marvel and Mysterious "Moon Maiden" Thwart Invasion by Alien Angels**

"Moon Maiden?" asked Viviane, staring intently at the front page.

"A new superhero has emerged from the invasion, even though she's been a hero even before that," said Billy, smiling.

"No, that can't be true. I just helped you out. You deserve all that credit," she said, shaking her head.

"If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't have stopped the invasion," said Billy, stepping ever closer to Viviane "I wouldn't be here if you hadn't stopped that beam. I owe you my life,"

"It wasn't me, it was-

"Viviane…you saved the world. Just accept that,"

She nodded, not looking into his face in order to hide her blush. Billy, mustering his courage, raised her face to meet his.

"I'm wondering why a princess like you would be interested in a poor boy like me," he said.

"I'm wondering why a sweet boy like you would be interested in a princess like me," she said softly, setting her arms on his.

Their faces neared each other; both their hearts racing. They were only centimeters away as they could feel each other's warmth…

Both their lips meet in young passion. Viviane swung her arms across Billy's neck as he laid his across her back. They lips were drenched in saliva as Viviane pushed up against Billy. He held her tighter, not wanting to let her go. They broke the kiss and giggled, looking away to hide their blushes.

"Wow…" they both said in unison. They looked at each other again.

"You wanna go take a flight?" asked Billy. Viviane nodded and said, "Yeah…I think I'd like that,"

Billy said his magic word and took Viviane's hand. Together, they flew off into the sky, the Moon shining bright in the sky and the sounds of faint thunder in the distance.


	13. Afterward

**Afterward**

I'm dedicating this story to the real inspiration and real genius of this story. Half of everything that you know about Viviane and her backstory came from this person.

She created Viviane as a balance to her earlier, more "bitchier" role play characters. According to her, Viviane's personality is an amalgam of Santana's closest relatives, including her mother, sister and aunt. As her and I continued to role play (by this time, Billy had already come into play) we established her as a typical anime princess; vulnerable and idealistic. Only we changed her, essentially "Americanizing" her to identify with her more.

Months of role playing on the Internet led to the creation of all the other elements of Viviane's backstory, some that I have yet to introduce. Of course, not everything is original and may seem really close to other magical girl animes, but hey this is fanfiction, isn't it?

More interestingly, she helped me smooth out my interpretation of Billy Batson that is present in the story. She helped me identify Billy as a rarely seen "magical boy," as a partner to our magical girl protagonist.

So, in conclusion, I dedicate this story to all of those Captain Marvel fans (all ten of you) and all the fans of magical girl romance animes and fans of good stories.

And especially, to my partner in crime, Santana Stevens.

I can't thank you enough, Tana, for helping me come up with this story. This one's for you, babe

-JR


End file.
